My Rose
by UnseenWonders
Summary: His lust for her was strong. She overpowered the demon inside him, she showed him the light. The games are near, and all he can think about is her..
1. Reapings

**Hi readers! This is my first Cato/Prim story. I hope you enjoy it, please leave reviews. By the way, the beginning starts with them picking Prim in the reaping. Katniss doesn't volunteer.**

* * *

Prim's POV

''Primrose Everdeen'' The words struck me like lightning. Was this happening? I, Primose Everdeen, aged 12 being thrown into the Hunger games for the Capitols amusement. My mind couldn't keep track of what was going on. One minute I was standing there mouth wide open as my name was called, and the next I was standing on stage shaking hands with my fellow District 12 partner Peeta Mellark. I have to say, he was beautiful. His deep blue eyes and bright blonde hair stood out from any other in our district. However he was far older than me with an age gap of at least 4 years. I slightly remember him as the boy who had a huge crush on my sister Katniss. I wonder where she was the moment I got reaped. Crying with mother? Laughing as it wasn't her? I wouldn't know since she never came to say goodbye. We weren't as close as we were before father died. His death caused us two to slowly drift apart. Mother on the other hand practically ran after me as I was carried from the stage. Her eyes were full of tears waiting to fall. My cheeks began to feel warm as I too let my stream of tears fall from my eyes. Mother held me closely to her. I assume she knows a girl of my age won't be coming back from these games. If I did it would be a first considering all the older, stronger and smarter tributes from other districts who have trained all their lives for this moment. It wasn't long before Mother was carried away from me by 2 peacemakers. I wasn't going to win this; I wasn't going to see her again.

Cato's POV

It wasn't a surprise when I volunteered for this year Hunger Games. Besides, I had been chosen to. It was a huge honour for my family, and I knew I would come back a winner with more money than needed. I knew I would win this year, I could feel it.

My district partner looked young, with her Brown hair and brown eyes. I assumed she was no older than 14. I could kill her quickly. However it did come to mind how she had been chosen to volunteer this year. Nobody at her age had been before. I wondered what she was hiding but decided to ignore it. ''Just remember the name Clove'' I thought to myself.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it I was sitting on the train watching the rest of the reapings. Nobody was much of a threat, Glimmer the girl from 1 seemed like a right drip, flicking her blonde hair around like a little girl. Marvel her partner had muscles, but seemed a bit of a cocky one. I made note to kill him first after the Careers turned on each other. Nothing impressed me from the other tributes. The usual small and thing ones from the poor districts. Thresh on the other hand the male from District 11 seemed capable of being a match for me. He was about my size, looked strong and would be able to take a good fight.

''Cato, you better watch out for him, seems like he could take you down'' Clove laughed. I ignored her and carried on watching the reapings. That's when my heart stopped. She was beautiful. Her long curly blonde hair stood out from any other girl. The adorable dress she was wearing made her look so delicate and small. _She was going to be mine._ Her name was Primrose. _My rose._ I believe she was about 12. But age didn't matter, she would be mine. I clenched my fist as I saw the tall blonde haired boy next to her. Peeta Mellark I believe. The way he hugged her as a few tears fell from her soft rosy cheeks made me want to hit him. _SHE IS MINE._ How I wanted to kill him right now. I kept thinking of ways to slaughter him. That would teach him for touching her. It took me a while to realize that everyone had left the room and I was sitting alone day dreaming. I decided I should get some rest. I entered my room on the train and slowly peeled the covers over me. _Primose Everdeen, My rose, you will be mine, and that little boyfriend of yours won't stop me._


	2. Selfish

Peeta's POV (Thinking From Inside The Train)

I hadn't planned for this to happen; I didn't even know it would. Peeta Mellark the baker's son, chosen to go into the Hunger Games with no training or skills other then painting and baking. I'm sure if I had a loaf of bread I could hit someone with it, but other than that I would have no luck. I still can't get it into my head that I will be in that arena, and that if it comes down to it, I will be killing some poor child who was just like me unfortunate to be chosen, then again you do have those who will be in the Career pack who train all their lives to be the lucky one in their district to be chosen to go into the games that certain year. They don't even wait to see what name comes from the glass bowl holding individual slips of paper with people's names on, they just shout that they volunteer and basically throw themselves onto the old wooden stage. How on earth could these people enjoy killing others? It makes me sick to think that they can't wait to launch their sword or axe into some child's confused head. I would never be able to live with myself knowing I took an innocent child's life, maybe they were younger than me, maybe older, either way I look at it, I would still feel the guilt every day.

The Reaping in Peeta's POV

I didn't have much growing up, a loving father and a mother. Mother always beat me when I did certain things the wrong way. Could I really bring myself to hate her? Yes, yes I could. I still had marks from when she beat me and my brothers. Beatings aren't uncommon in our district, but she seemed to enjoy every minute of it. I honestly can't understand why father would marry someone like my mother, she was not like a mother should be, she was plain cruel. If it hadn't been for my father, I have no idea what I would be like today. He showed me things to help me relax, to push mother out of my mind. He taught me how to bake, and I loved it. I use to decorate the cakes in the shop. I was told I was good at it; I loved seeing people's faces as they came to the window and babbled on about how good the cakes looked. I didn't consider it as a talent; I considered it as a hobby. I also enjoyed painting things in my free time. It's funny how when I pick up a paint brush I can blank out the rest of the world and just paint for hours. It comes naturally to me, I love being able to paint new things, and just anything that looks good to be painted. If someone had told me in a few years I would have to give this up due to me being reaped, I would have laughed. What were the odds of me going into those games? I was certain I would be safe, be able to live a life without having ever been in the Hunger Games. I didn't want to put myself in a position like that. I watched the games every year, and I still have nightmares of some of the killings. Yes, I wasn't even in those games, I didn't even kill those children but I have nightmares. I can never imagine how the victors feel, but then again it depends on who wins. The people from the Career pack just feel honoured to have won; I highly doubt they think twice about the killings.

''Welcome, Welcome to this year's reapings, I wonder which lucky two of you will be chosen to represent us in this year Hunger Games.'' Her name was Effie, oh how weird she looked. With her bright pink hair which looked like someone had dumped strawberry ice cream on her. Of course I had never had ice cream, but I'd seen it in books, and it sure looked like the colour of her hair. Gosh, these capitol people had no dress sense. By the time I had snapped back from daydreaming, I caught the end of the film reminding us of why we have these games.

''Ladies first'' Effie practically sang. Her smooth and soft looking hand dived into the bowl. It took her a while to actually pick a name, and when she did she dragged on until her nails finally began to unfold the slip in her hand which contained a certain girl's fate. A small grin formed on her makeup covered face.

''Prrrrimrose Everdeeen'' She just had to drag on the 'r and e' for an effect. It took me a while to register who was called. I stared at the young girl climbing the stairs towards Effie. She looked so small with her bright blue dress on. I could tell she was nervous by the way she wrapped a string of her golden hair around her delicate finger. If she hadn't been so strong, I would have bet she would burst into tears right there. The salty fluid would stain her rosy cheeks. As did everyone else, we waited for someone to volunteer. Nobody did, so this young girl named Primrose would be thrown into the games. It wasn't until Effie was rummaging for the boy's name that my mind then clicked to who had been chosen. ''Of course, Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen. Sister to Katniss Everdeen, my life time love.'' I whispered. I watched as some people gave me the death stare for talking to myself in the middle of the reaping. What did I care? Once again I watched as Effie smiled at the name in her hand. My heart began to race; I could feel my blood going cold.

''Peeta Mellark'' I waited for the boy to walk onto the stage; I would look at him and see if we had a chance of winning. Wait.. Peeta Mellark, I knew that name, he was the bakers son, the one who loved to paint, the one who had a good life ahead of him. He was me.

''Come here dear, don't be shy.'' I could feel people pushing me towards the stage, I just wanted to run home and get away from here. My breathing increased as I walked up the wooden steps. I stared at Prim and took her hand as Effie introduced us. Her hand was so small, but cold, I could feel her shaking. I just wanted to protect her, like I would for my brothers. Hell, I wouldn't be able to kill her, she was just so cute, and the fact she was related to Katniss made me devote my life towards her. I wondered where Katniss was, standing in the crowd somewhere? She hadn't really spoken with Prim in a while, and I would have thought she would have volunteered for her 12 year old sister, but no, she was too selfish and she didn't. That's when I realized I didn't need Katniss, she wasn't the girl I thought she was, No, I needed Prim, and I would look after her, I'd make sure when she cried I'd be there, reminding her of home, telling her stories I told my younger siblings. I would become the boy she could turn to, the one who would make her feel safe. I belonged to her now, and nothing, I mean nothing would ever hurt her, she was going to win, I would make sure of it, and I will kill everyone in her path to make sure she comes home, and will live a good life in the victor village. I don't even know why I was about to do these things, but I just thought this way around her. There was no denying it, yes, I had feelings towards this young little angel, and these feelings would drive me to kill, to kill anything of danger towards her. Primrose Everdeen, you will be the Victor and I shall make damn well sure you win.

Katniss' POV

I hated these reapings, they were pointless. Yes my name was in there a fair amount of times, but did I really care? No, I didn't care, because I knew I wouldn't be thrown into an arena with 23 other tributes, and even if I did, I would win, It was obvious, I was strong and would be able to take down anything in my path, for I am Katniss Everdeen.

''Primrose Everdeen'' Oh, I knew that name. I knew it very well, like she was someone I loved, cared for. I watched as a blonde haired girl walked onto the stage pulling her dress down to make her look presentable. She was adorable I can say that. She didn't look much like me, due to her blonde hair and the age gap. Oh I forgot to mention, Primrose is my sister. I assume everyone was waiting for someone to volunteer, well if they thought I would they were wrong. Prim and I hardly spoke since father died. He was the one that kept our family together. The event in the mine really broke our family. I didn't want anything to do with Prim; she was the spit image of him except in girl form. Every time I looked at her I saw him, it made me sick, I just wanted to forget. The thing that really killed me inside was that when father died Mother gave up on life. It resulted in her laying in bed for hours, letting poor Prim have no father/mother figure to teach her in life. I was old enough to look after myself, I guess I could have taken Prim under my wing, but that was a responsibility I didn't want to take. I kind of wished I had made an effort with her since she was now about to die in these games. I knew she wouldn't win, a girl of her age with no skills other than healing which she use to do with mother before she gave up the will to live. I suppose I was happy when Peeta was reaped, I knew he would look after her, and I also knew he would now leave me alone. He was obsessed with me. I remember the time he gave me bread, I didn't need it, but I was happy. I had been starving for a while and he went out of his depths to give it to me. I watched as his mother had hit him before he purposely burnt the bread. I really appreciated him for what he did. It soon became clear he liked me, and I just wanted to hide away. I'm sure he tried talking to me most days, I felt like I was being stalked. I didn't hate him, for he really helped me in my time of need. If he hadn't have been there at that time, I may have starved. Worst case scenario, but I was close to just giving up. I watched as he took Prim's hand and smiled at her. He was so lovable to everyone, everyone but me. I knew people would hate me for not volunteering, but what can they do? Call me names, or hate me? They can do as they wish, it was my choice, and I couldn't care less if Mother hated me forever. Either way she was going to lose one child from the games, and I wasn't going to be that one. I decided I should go see Peeta before they entered the train. I wasn't prepared to face Prim or Mother, so I did something which killed me inside, I didn't go to say goodbye to her.

2 peacemakers led me towards huge wooden doors; the building I have to admit was very well presented. As the doors slowly swung open, I saw Peeta sitting at a red sofa, with his hands covering his face.

''Um hi Peeta'' I said feeling a bit awkward around him as we hadn't really spoken. I watched as his hands fell from his face and he stared at me.

''I see you came to see me, not go to see the sister you abandoned at a young age when her father died and she really needed someone to comfort her. Oh and the sister you didn't volunteer for.'' He looked away with disgust on his face. I could have hit him right there, how dare he say those things to me.

''Well, I'm sorry that you seem to be offended by the way I acted, It wasn't my place to throw myself in the games instead of my sister. I did what I thought was right, she can't look after mother, so I have to stay here and wait, wait to see if my dear sister will return. Yes I could have helped her in our sad times, but I couldn't. She reminded me of him so much. It was like I was staring at him every day. Every day I saw his face, smiling at me, asking me to come to him. To help him, but no, it was Prim. Prim with her blonde curly hair and eyes which shone at everything. She was the spit image of him, and I wasn't in any state to comfort her when she was him.'' I felt a few tears fall down my face. I wiped them away with my sleeve and glared at him. What could he say now? He'd already brought me to stoop low.

''Bullshit, I don't want your sob story. She is 12 years of age, she doesn't need to go through the games experience, and she has hardly lived her life. Prim could have become so much more. You're just too selfish to volunteer; yet again it's all about Katniss. Katniss this, Katniss that, Katniss won't die because she is too good, Katniss won't give herself up to the games because Prim should, all because Prim reminds her of her father who died. FACE IT KATNISS, he died, and you have now just killed him again, by letting Prim in those games. What will you do as you watch her be slaughtered? What if she is blown up, will memories come back? Watching him die the same way he did years ago. You make me sick; I can't believe I helped you. Just leave, I hope to never see you again Katniss Everdeen.'' With that he stood up and walked away to the other side of the room. By now my eye sight was blurred with tears. How would I respond to that? I couldn't, so I did the only thing I could.

''Goodbye Peeta Mellark, I hope you can protect Prim like I should have. If you could please give her this (Mocking Jay pin) and tell her I am sorry for not being there for her when she was going through the same thing as me.'' I placed the object onto the table and left slamming the door behind me. Peeta was right, I was selfish, and now I would pay for my actions. I would make Prim pay for me being selfish. I was going to make Prim die. I would watch Father die again, all because of me.

* * *

**What did you think? I decided to add a lot of what Peeta was thinking and thought maybe I should add a bit of Katniss. I enjoyed writing in Katniss' POV. She may come across selfish, but I wanted to write about her from a different angle. I love reviews, and hope some of you can me some ideas? :] Love you guys!**


	3. Goodbyes

Prim's POV (Conversation with her Mother after reaping)

I sat alone on a red sofa filled with 3 cushions. How clean and plump they looked. The fabric was a weird material, it felt like nothing I had touched before. I believe it was silk, I could never have afforded it. The room didn't have much light, and was filled with old furniture. I assume the room has only been decorated once, about 70 years ago. Yes it really looked that old. The tables to the far right of me were covered in dust, but I could see the carvings down the legs of the tables had great detail. There was a huge bookcase at the back of the room covering a small window which I could only see the top of. The bookcase I would say was made of mahogany, and didn't look to dusty on the outside. As I peered through the class surrounding the books, I saw piles of dust surrounding them. Why people don't clean these rooms I shall never know. There wasn't much furniture in the room which made it feel cold. A lot of the colours looked warn out due to not seeing much light, I could even smell rotting wood from the far left corner. The doors which led to the room were very good looking though. Incrusted with jewels and made of expensive looking wood. It was good to see that something was looked after.

''Prim dear'' My mother screamed as she ran in through the doors directly towards me. Before I had time to answer she was smothering me with hugs and kisses. I saw the tears roll down her cheeks like a waterfall, I hated seeing her like this, and it was enough that she had lost her husband let alone about to lose her daughter. I had no idea how much this woman could take but watching me die will probably break her. I hugged her back whilst covering my face in her dress. I felt the tears fall from my eyes and travel down my cheeks and finally dripping from my chin. I bet my mother could feel her dress getting soaked at the front, not that she would mind since her tears were falling into my newly washed hair. We stood like this for about a minute knowing we didn't have much time, and she wanted to at least speak before I was taken away from her.

''I want you to know that I love you, and that you will always be with me. I believe you can make it through these games my dear Primrose, prove everyone wrong and show them a girl of your age is capable of winning.'' Her crystal blue eyes looked tired and I could see the bags underneath them, I knew she hadn't been able to have a good night's sleep in a while, especially when father passed her world turned upside down.

''Mother, I love you with all my heart, and I know Katniss hasn't come to see me but if you do see her again, tell her I love her and will forgive her for not seeing me since it was her choice.'' I rubbed her back slightly like she would do with me when I was sick or upset. She simply smiled and hugged me once more.

''Prim I shall tell her exactly that, don't forget me, and I will always be in your heart.'' Right at that moment she was pulled from my arms and led away. I could hear her screaming as the door closed. I must have looked like a right state by now, puffy eyes, red face and hair sticking to my cheeks, but I didn't care.

''Prim my lovely, time to get to the train station. Now, a train is something that moves on a track, it can take you too many places.'' Effie was talking like I had no idea what a train was. How stupid did she think I was?

''Oh I never would have known thanks for the news flash.'' I wasn't in the mood to be nice, so I let a new side of me come out. I soon felt bad.

''I mean thank you.'' I watched as her face soon turned back to a smile. She took my hand and we left the room. Would I ever return to my district? I don't know, but a new journey was coming my way.

Cato's POV

_I watched as her blood began to rush from her neck and fall down her body like a river. She was cold, dead cold. I looked in horror at Clove who was licking the blood off the knife she had just used to cut her with. I couldn't get to her; I couldn't force myself over there. Why couldn't I move? My legs just wouldn't walk; I needed to be over there now more than ever. She was dead, my Rose was dead._

As I woke from my dream I felt a pang of relief knowing it wasn't real and that Prim was ok. Looking at the clock I saw that it was 9am. Looking out from my window I realized we had come to a stop. We had arrived at the Capitol. Jumping from my soft bed I ran to the shower and quickly got washed. The water was a nice temperature and the soap smelt divine. I was in and out within minutes. Gathering some clothes from my walk in wardrobe I threw them on quickly and sprinted towards the dining area. There I saw Clove and my mentor Brutus. Clove glared at me and Brutus told me to eat quickly since we were to enter the Capitol in 1 hour. I decided to try every type of food and quickly finished them all. I could have eaten a lot more, but thought that it would be enough for now. After breakfast we met our stylists and they soon whisked us away to get ready for our grand Capitol entry.

''Right Cato, Clove, I want you to smile and look good when you leave this train, everyone will be waiting to see our district, and you better make a good first impression.'' Brutus pulled us towards the doors, as we waited for them to open to reveal a crowd of screaming loony ticks I laughed slightly at what Brutus had told us. Look my best? Ha, I always look my best; just the sight of me will make the girls scream. How ridiculous he was being. I was better than him so he didn't need to tell me what to do. Once the doors opened we were blinded by flashes of cameras, colourful hair and people. It was mad.

Peeta's POV

Last night my parents came to see me once Katniss had left. My father gave me a manly hug whilst my mother just glared at me. I was her child for god sakes, at least show some love before I die. Before Father was pulled away, he handed me a bag with a loaf of our favourite bread in. I gave him a quick smile as he slapped me on the back (Nice way). Within seconds they had been pushed out of the cold room and the door had slammed shut.

The train was like nothing I had ever seen. The walls were covered in marble and jewels, I felt like I was in a palace. Prim and I were soon ushered towards our rooms where we were told to get ready for dinner which was at 8pm. Prim slightly smiled at me and turned to her room. I just wanted to reach out and give her a hug, but I knew she would probably freak out, so I smiled back and walked through the door to my new room.


	4. Innocent Prim

Prim's POV

Effie led us towards the train station, it was big, that's all I can say. We waited patiently to be allowed to enter the train.

''Prim dear, we can go in now'' Effie's voice ran out. I clutched onto her hand as the doors began to slide open. We walked inside and were taken to a small sitting area just left of the main doors. It was lovely in this little area; I could imagine coming here if I ever felt sad. There were several small chairs placed around the room, with one small coffee table which stood out due to the jewels incrusted in it. I gasped as I saw this huge mahogany table full of different types of foods, it was like I had gone to heaven, I could never have imagined going to someplace like this in my lifetime. As I admired the heaps of food in front of me, I felt Effie's hand leave mine, and was soon replaced by a new hand, it was larger, warmer but also felt rather smooth. I knew who it was, the bakers son, Peeta. I can't say I found him un attractive, he was very good looking, but I also knew he liked my sister, and he was just here for support for me, because he didn't want to make Katniss upset, since her sister was going into the game. Maybe he just wanted me to make it out, to prove to Katniss that he really did love her, and would sacrifice his life for my own. I don't know what was going through his head at this point in time, but I needed his comfort more than ever, I just felt like I would breakdown any minute now, I could feel the tears getting ready to fall, and I knew they would once I entered my room. But I had promised myself to stay strong, so strong I shall stay. I won't let the other tributes take advantage of me, just because I am this small 12 year old, no, I shall train very hard when it comes to training, and I will make it far in these games, I'm not saying I will kill anyone, but I will have a strong defence system, and I will not let anyone take advantage of 'small little Prim', I am fighting for my life, and I shall do it well, nobody can break this little girl, when you enter these games they change you, innocent Prim has gone, and has now been replaced, these games are mine.

''Prim, We need to go see our rooms now'' Peeta's voice was welcoming and quiet, like he didn't want to scare me, I admired him in some ways, maybe like an older brother, I knew now I wouldn't be able to kill him, maybe we could form some kind of alliance, I'm sure he would, you know since he's trying to prove to Katniss his feelings for her. I wonder if she went to see him at the Justice Building, it would be a surprise, if so what happened? Maybe I could ask him later on, if we get the chance to speak alone, right now I don't need to chat, but I still need the comfort no matter if I have changed for these games, and I know for a fact that Peeta shall be there for me, my own rock.

We strolled towards two wooden doors which led to our rooms; they were designed so perfectly, with little flowers incrusted in them and golden doorknobs glimmering in the light. I felt like I was about to go into another world unknown to me, then again, I had already entered a new world, a rather scary one at that.

''You can choose which room you want'' Peeta said aloud, ''I don't really mind, besides, ladies first'' he let out a small smile, which made him seem so happy; I really looked up to him.

''I will have this one then'' I pointed towards the room which had one little gem in the middle, I assumed it looked more girly, besides, other than that they looked identical. He smiled a short smile once more, and entered his room, the door slammed shut, obviously he was just relived to get into his room, and I doubt he meant anything else by slamming the door. I quickly grasped the doorknob into my hand, and turned it clockwise, I heard a small click, and opened the door.

''Wow...''

Cato's POV

It took us a while to get away from all those annoying camera men; seriously they wouldn't leave us alone. I expected this to happen though, due to us being from District 2, and of course we will be in the career pack, they like to see how strong we are, and make sure they have our pictures for the Capitol's latest best selling magazines. As we were ushered into our hotel, I wondered how many other Districts had arrived, I assume not many, probably still on the trains. I do love being one of the closest to the Capitol, seemed like we had gotten here in a few hours, that's most likely why we didn't leave till later, since there was no point.

''I want this room, Ok thanks.'' Clove rushed past me and entered the room to my left, quickly slammed the door shut and left me standing there. What a freak, who cares what room we have, they are identical. I quickly walked at a fast pace towards my room, where I was met by an Avox cleaning the bed.

''Excuse me, shouldn't you have done my bed earlier?'' I glare at the red head who obviously won't respond. He stares at me before slightly nodding, and leaving the room. Pathetic Avox, I'm so glad he feels pain. Quickly I run towards the bathroom, strip my body of clothes and climb into the shower. I see many buttons, but I can use them, we have a shower like this at home, as I am well off. I wait for the hot water to come raining down on me, and begin to wash my body clean; it's been a long day. As the mirror starts to gather condensation, I pull myself out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I worked out that I must have at least 3 hours until dinner, so I decide to catch up on some sleep. Gently, I lay down on my bed, and within seconds I am immune to the world.

_I stare at her, the one with golden hair, and the one who is far younger than me. I watch as she stands there in the arena, totally blanked out to the world, why isn't she moving away? I quicken my pace, and am by her side within minutes. She's cold, to cold, deadly cold. That's when I notice her once plump pink lips are bright blue, her once blushed face, now pale, she's gone._

I wake suddenly, why do I keep dreaming of her? She means nothing to me, she is just another tribute who will be killed, since one comes out and that's me. But somehow she gets into my head and makes me love her, damn 12 year old, how does she do this? Maybe it's her blonde curls, which stand out from any other girl, her deep dark eyes which make a mark in your heart; the way she smiles melts you. CATO SNAP OUT OF IT, I tell myself. She needs to die, I can't let myself fall for her, because I know if it comes down to us to, I wouldn't lay a finger on her, maybe it's better if I let nature take its course, maybe she will be killed in the bloodbath by some other tribute who I will later decapitate. I can't let my feelings get the better of me, she will die.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry haven't updated in FOREVER, this is just a small update, to keep you all happy. I may update again, since I feel this isn't much. Right now I don't know if I want to carry on with this, I haven't had many reviews, so I'm not quite sure, I hope I can get at least 5 reviews or something, I know it isn't much, but it's a start! Maybe if I get 5-10 today... I will update, who knows? :] Thanks for reading, makes my day seeing the number of hits on this.**


	5. Meet The Stylists

**Author's POV**

(The beginning bit will be Prim saying a small bit about arriving in the hotel and then it will be all tributes have arrived in the hotel and are getting ready for the chariot ride)

**Prim's POV**

It was early hours of the morning by the time we had actually gotten to the hotel. I found it funny how they kept trying to make us feel like royalty on our little trip. But the thing is, it didn't matter to me, we were going to die, so why try and impress us? I wouldn't care if they threw me into a cardboard box before these games; it would feel a little like home anyways. I did miss home, home where my Mother waited, home where my dear Buttercup was most likely sleeping, and home where she was, Katniss Everdeen, the forgotten sister.

I now found myself lying down on a cold bed, letting 3 people, who look like a team of freaks, work on me. Their hair was mind blowing, it stood about 3 foot tall,** (changing stylists to how I want them to be :])** and had 3 different colours in it. Red in the fringe, blue at the top, and white at the bottom, I do not know what theme it was, but it was completely strange. They all had purple eyes, which I assume were not real, since nobody was born naturally with that colour. I stared at them as they ripped the hair from my bare body, leaving me yelping and holding back tears which would fall if they plucked my hair from me one more time. Thankfully, they were done and I didn't have to go through the pain again. With that, they picked up their supplies and left me sitting on the bed alone.

''One minute darling, I need to go be with my tribute, need to get her ready for the Chariot Ride'' a male voice rang out to someone outside the door. I assumed he was the last person of my styling team, the main one, the one who will make me look ridiculous in some mining outfit.

''Oh girl, you look so cute, like an angel.'' He smiled sweetly at me, as if he meant it. He looked normal, the only normal Capitolist I have seen. His hair was a simple black, cut quite short and he wore only a bit of golden makeup on his eye lashes, which made his eyes stand out. He didn't even look to bad, I had to admit, and he made me feel relaxed, I wasn't nervous of being naked in front of him, because I felt I could trust him.

''Hi I'm Prim'' I spoke with confidence, not showing any fear or nervousness. He smiled once more and asked politely for me to stand so he could see what I looked like, and be to be able to make an outfit to suit me.

''Hmm, you won't be able to go into the usual minor's outfit, with high boots and shorts, it may come across to 'boring' as in 'been there, done that' and I don't believe that that should be the angle for you. Mhm, I think I have the perfect idea, something not new, but hasn't been used in a few years, bring back the excitement to district 12.'' He ran his fingers through my hair, and pulled me over to a chair where I sat waiting for him to start with my outfit.

**Cato's POV**

I have to admit, I looked good. I looked like a God, with my armour on, shinning in the light. Hell, I was going to get all those sponsors, every District better watch out. Clove looked exactly like me, which I guess was alright, but I preferred the spotlight to be on me. The outfit was a bit uncomfortable though, the armour made me feel so free, like I was in the nude, I had just a skirt on the bottom half and a vest of armour covering my chest, but it was ok, it would draw those girls in, which means more parachutes in the games.

''Cato, Clove, get down here now. We need to go downstairs for the Chariot ride'' my stylists shouted from outside the door. Uh, he really annoyed me, he acted like he was something so big, and he wasn't. He had won the games many years back, he was nothing now, just a Victor, who in time, will be replaced by me, because I will win, and everyone will remember me, the strong and handsome winner of the 74th Hunger games.

''Clove, just click the bloody button, stop acting so childish'' I pushed Clove towards the button, and watched as she forcefully pushed the button down, almost making it break. Why was she so ignorant? I hadn't spoken too much to Clove, and I liked it that way. She acted so cocky, she wasn't going to win, why couldn't she see that? I can't wait to get into those games, and take her down once the Career pack turns on each other. I quite like the idea of using her knives against her as she struggles to move, maybe play around a little with her, I'd be putting on a great show for everyone. I don't know what had gotten into me, these Games really change you. It wasn't like me to fantasise about killing someone slowly for fun, I always thought of it as, kill them quickly and get on with life.

''Cato, don't show off too much, we all know what you're like'' Clove rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the metal doors in front of her. I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me.

''Listen road kill, I don't know who you think you are, but you don't tell me what to do, understand?'' she struggled to get away from me, but I tightened my grip and watched her as fear crept over her face.

''UNDERSTAND!'' I screamed. She quickly nodded and I watched as her breathing quickened. I let go of my grip and watched as her face regained colour. She was a pathetic Career, we don't feel pain, and we don't give in so easy. I can't believe I will have to fight with her, seriously, even Prim was most likely better than her. Well done Clove, I've compared you to a 12 year old, not only compared but admitted that you're weaker than her, how pathetic.

* * *

**What did you think? It's small yes, like my other one I guess, but I kind of just want to skip to the games. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I am very happy. It's sad to see that guests have been posting though, because I can't reply to you, and I like replying to reviews, but thanks to every guest who reviewed, it made my day. Let's get to 20 reviews for the next update? I know we can do it, ;], LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. The Meeting

**Very sorry I haven't updated, I will have to make it up to you. I will try and make this a rather big chapter, just to apologise. I hope you enjoy this; I have skipped the chariot ride, and have gone straight into training. I'm sorry if some of you may have wanted to see the chariot rides, I just felt like I was dragging the story on a bit, and decided to get right into some action. Also, reviews from 14ismyluckynumber shall not count;] Sorry. I aim to get to 30 reviews, which is only 6 more. Come on guys and girls! I will update today if I can get that 30.**

* * *

**Prim's POV**

There was a sudden knock on my bedroom door, soon followed by Effie's voice.

''Prim, it's time for training, I told you to get up earlier!'' she screamed, although her scream was more like a high pitched whisper. Can't blame her for trying to sound strict, but she just couldn't do it. I peeled the silk sheets off of me, and climbed down from the bed. Running my fingers through my golden blonde hair, I stood and walked towards my wardrobe, where, hanging from the door, was my training outfit. It was elastic, black and had my district number on the back. It was nice enough for training, it's not like I had to look good for it, not like last night. I remember last night so clearly. The way the crowd shouted mine and Peeta's name as our chariot pulled out through the doors. It was a site to take in though, our naked bodies covered in dust. I thought it was a little too much for a girl my age, but the crowd seemed to love it. I wondered what my mother must think of me, looking like this, her dear little Prim on show for any type of person. Would there be men with lust filled eyes? I don't know. But at that moment, I felt proud, famous even; it felt good to be cheered for.

''Get down to the elevators immediately!'' Haymitch bellowed. Now him I was scared of on times, especially once he had had a drink, which was most days, if not all. I quickly stripped off from my blue tank top and black sweat pants, and began to change into my new training outfit. Today was going to be a long day.

''Hi Prim. I see we have matching outfits'' Peeta said with a smile. You couldn't blame him for trying to start up a conversation. I smiled at him and nodded. I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. I just wanted to get training over and done with today, and hopefully not make a fool of myself down in the training room. There must be people worse than me, I hope.

''ding'' the elevator doors slid open, revealing 2 peacemakers, standing right beside some wooden doors. They ordered us to follow them into the room, which led to a corridor. Whilst walking down the glass corridor, I gazed up at the walls; they were filled with weapons, every kind, even ones I hadn't seen before. I knew we must be getting closer to the training room.

''Are you scared?'' Peeta whispered. I felt his hands lock into mine. It was nice having him there for comfort.

''A little, I hope I'm not the worst one there though, you?'' I sighed, quickening my pace towards the metal doors which were coming into sight. He too began to quicken his pace before finally answering.

''I guess I'm a little scared, scared to see what others can do. I don't know if I have any talent, other than baking and painting, but they won't help me in the games. I hope I can find something I like, and show to everyone I'm not this weak baker boy from district 12.'' I took in his words, he was right; we must seem pathetic to other tributes, an easy kill as some people would call it. Once Peeta had finished talking, I heard the noise of two doors being pulled open. ''Here we go'' I thought.

As we entered, the room fell silent. Great we were the last to arrive. Everyone had already taken to their desired stations, and was now staring at us, like we were their prey. Soon enough though, people began to turn away, and carry on working on what they were doing. Somehow, I still felt like I was being watched, from the corner of someone's eye. I shook that thought off my mind, and turned to Peeta, I then realized our hands were still entwined in one another's, that's most likely what they were looking at, I bet everyone thinks we have something going on, star crossed lovers or something. I quickly removed my hand from his, and put it to my side.

''Right, I will start in the plant section, since I love medicine, and will know most plants there, it's better if I know some plants to keep me alive, since I know I can't hunt for meat or anything.'' I said to Peeta before walking off towards the plant section.

''Ok, I will go to the 1 on 1 combat section'' He shouted across the room, loud enough for everyone to hear. Oh on times he was embarrassing. I strolled across to the plant section, where nobody was at the time, and introduced myself to the trainer. We soon began to get to work. He talked me through different kinds of berries, and what ones to look out for. I never knew there were so many, but I guess some of them were made by the gamekeepers, as another way to trick tributes. Thankfully I had a good memory, and I would not allow myself to be fooled. I got on well with the trainer; he was pleased with how much I already knew, and how much I was learning. He said I was smart for my age, and that it will help me in the games. I don't see how, since I can't even control a weapon, and in these games, that isn't too good. It wasn't long before I had finished with the plant section, and was now going over towards the knot tying section. Yet again, nobody was here, I felt relaxed knowing nobody would be watching me if I can't seem to do something. I began to tie a familiar knot, which my mother had taught me, it's always good to start with the basic things you know, before learning something else. Before long I could feel eyes staring at me from behind. I felt the urge to turn around and tell the person to quit being weird, but I knew that would draw attention. I decided to let it slip and carried on learning new knots.

''You're doing it wrong, let me help you'' someone said from behind. They quickly changed my fail attempt at a knot into the correct thing it should be. I looked up towards the mysterious person, to get a better look at who it was.

''Hi, I'm Cato, and you're Prim yes?'' Cato... Cato, I knew that name. He was the boy from district 2, a Career. Why was he talking to me?

''H-Hi, y-yes I am Prrrrimrose'' I blurted out. I quickly turned my attention towards knot tying again; I couldn't speak properly whilst staring at his blonde hair and deep dark eyes, which seemed to stare into you. Although, now I couldn't do anything right, and found my fingers stuck inside the knot. I heard a deep laugh from behind me, was he amused by this?

''Oh Prim, Prim, Prim, you seem to have gotten yourself a little stuck there.'' He smirked. I could feel his arms around my waist, as his fingers began to untangle my hands. I began to blush, and hoped he couldn't see my red face. Within seconds, my fingers were free.

''Thank y-you'' I whispered. Not looking up at him. I could feel him studying me.

''You know, it's rude not to look at people when you're speaking'' he laughed slowly. I could feel his chest against my back, slowly moving up and down. I turned to face him, my face bright pink.

''Is someone blushing, like what you see dear Prim?'' My face turned beet red when he mentioned my name.

''Um, I'm s-sorry, I don't k-know what's gggotten into me.'' I laughed an awkward laugh, and tried to cover my face with my hands, but he had already cupped my face.

''Don't be shy, I think it's cute how you have a crush on me.'' He smiled and looked me in the eyes. His eyes stared at me, I watched as his glistened in the light, his blonde hair shone like the golden sun. He was very handsome; everything about him was good, his hair, his eyes, and his personality. Sadly, he would never be interested in someone of my age, I wasn't even fully grown.

''I'm not shy, w-why would you think that'' I said, regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth. He smirked at me, and tilted his head slightly; his eyes roamed around my face, before he quickly kissed my cheek, stood up and left. What had just happened? One minute he was by me, the next he was gone. Was this some kind of joke? Because if it was, it wasn't funny, well, I certainly didn't find anything humorous about it.

''Prim, what did he want?'' I could hear Peeta from behind me.

''Uh, nothing, he just helped me with this knot, nothing else'' Peeta looked confused, I don't blame him. With that, I got up and walked over to the canteen. Thank god for dinner.

**Cato's POV**

I finally spoke to her, I spoke to My Rose, and what's better than that? I kissed her. Even if it was just on the cheek, I still kissed her. Her cheek was smooth and flushed red, just like I had imagined. She was even better looking up close.

**_Earlier on..._**

''Oh Cato, snap out of it, she won't be yours and you know it.'' Marvel's voice was already getting on my nerves, and I had only known him 10 minutes at the most. Of course he was talking about Prim, my dear Prim. I knew I had been staring at her, the moment she had entered the room, holding Peeta's hand. Oh Peeta, how I hate you so much, do you honestly think I will let you get away for touching my girl?

''Right, I'm off to the spear station'' I said to the group, they all nodded and began to go to their desired stations. Slowly I picked up a spear and began to kill a number of dummies. I couldn't wait for these games, when I can kill a real person with one of these spears, I don't know how it will feel, but I got butterflies every time I thought about it. It wasn't long before all the dummies had been decapitated, and I was thinking about sweet Prim again. She drove me mad, I couldn't stop thinking about her, her golden hair, rosy cheeks and the way she thought she wasn't important, it made me want her even more. When I saw her sitting by the knot station, stuck in her thoughts, and forgetting about the knot in her hands which now looked like a lump of rope, I couldn't help but walk over to her and help her out with it.

''You're doing it wrong, let me help you'' I said to her from behind. As I began to fix the not, she looked up at me, and began to study my face. She looked puzzled to see me, like she thought I shouldn't be here. Maybe I shouldn't, but something kept me here, made me want to be here, be close to my Prim, make everyone know she is mine, and if they touch her, they will become my number one target in the games. Sadly though, Peeta had already become that target.

''Hi, I'm Cato, and you're Prim yes?'' She stared at me, trying to figure out who I was. I felt like telling her, 'Yes Prim, a Career is talking to you.' But I let her figure it out herself. I spoke to her for a while, pointing out that her face was blushed and she looked shy, I knew she knew it, but I loved watching her face gain a darker shade of red every time I spoke about her. She was just so cute. I cupped my hands around her face and stared into her eyes, it was like they could go on forever, like space, a never ending world, waiting to be explored. I took in every inch of her face, the colour of her eyes, the redness of her cheeks and her red plump lips. I bet she didn't even know how beautiful she was. Without realizing what I was doing I kissed her on the cheek. I could have kissed her on the lips, but I believed it was a bit too soon, and it might scare her. With that, I stood up and walked away, even though it killed me inside to leave her there, confused and alone, it had to be done, or I wouldn't have been able to let her go. It was good that food was right after, so I could take my mind off things. Who am I kidding, she was always on my mind, and that little event had made my lust for her increase, I needed her, she was mine, I'd make sure we would win these games, and WE WOULD make it out alive as victors.


	7. Juliet

**It's been a week since I updated, I feel bad. I know I said to get to 30 reviews, but 5 reviews were from the same person... o.o not that that matters. I'm just happy I have some; it's great to see people are reading this story, makes me very happy. I've decided I would like, if possible 40 reviews for the next update? Come on guys, I know you can do it! Love you all x-x I am also going to do a Peeta's POV in this chapter, since I think it would be nice to add him in here just for a bit.**

* * *

**Peeta's POV:**

It was hard being so close to Prim and not being able to tell her how I feel. I so dearly wished to confess my feelings to her, and find out she feels the same way. Sadly, I know she won't. I see the way she looks at him, the lust in her eyes, the way her face lights up when he enters a room. Why couldn't that be me? I could be the one she is eager for, the one who she thinks about all the time, but no, I'm not Cato, I'm Peeta, the shy boy nobody really knows.

I kept remembering the chariot rides, the way our bodies were hardly covered, just a coating of coal dust to hide our bare skin. I loved the way our hair was on fire, it made us stand out, especially Prim, and she looked amazing. I wondered how many men were thinking about Prim whilst she entered on the chariot, she was definitely a sight worth remembering. I bet she didn't even know how good she looked that night. Then again, I bet she was thinking about the district 2 boy. I mean, when is she ever not thinking about him? He really drove me angry. She hardly knew him, but he made her fall head over heels for him. I bet she is just another fling for him, ''Oh let's have some fun before the games'' I bet he's thinking. It disgusts me, she deserves someone like me, and I can keep her safe. Yes we both won't make it out of the arena alive, but I can protect her until the end, and I WILL give my life up for her. She has so much to live for. This most likely seems strange, a bakers son, who was madly in love with Katniss Everdeen now loves her younger sister. But that's what happens when you meet your true love. I honestly couldn't care about the age gap, and she doesn't either, since that Cato boy is around about the same age as me. Why couldn't she just be happy with a boy from her own district like me?

Training went by in a blur, I threw a few spears, but I wasn't too good. I was pleased with myself when I picked up some weights and threw them over to the spear station knocking down the rows of equipment. I could feel people's eyes watching me as I did it. It's great to be noticed once and a while. Whilst I was getting ready to pick up another weight, I saw Cato talking to Prim. It drove me nuts, so I decided to walk over there and have a look at what was going on. Whilst I was approaching her, I watched as Cato kissed her on the cheek, got up and left. I would have hit him right there, NOBODY HAS THE RIGHT TO TOUCH HER. She doesn't know what he is doing; he's using her, fresh meat as some would say. It isn't really my place to tell her what to do though, so I pretended I didn't see anything and just asked what he wanted. Gosh, I wish she wouldn't be so stupid, he doesn't like her, in those games she will be one of his first to kill, that's how he works, and that's what Careers do. Poor Prim, she will make a fool of herself. But no, I won't let him; I will do anything I can to get him away from her. Oh, and he will be my kill. So I suggest nobody touches him, he's mine.

**Prim's POV**

I'd fallen for him. I Primose Everdeen had fallen head over heels for Cato Evans. I don't know if he feels the same way, but since that small kiss, I couldn't stop thinking about him. The way his eyes stared into mine, his golden hair that reflects the sun shining brightly, he made me need him. Although, every time I am around him, I get butterflies and start to mumble, is this what first love is really like? I've never been in love before, I found boys to be weird, and very childish. But he was different, despite the huge age gap, he was so mature, and could talk to a girl normally. I wonder what he is thinking about now; I wished it was me, as I was thinking of him.

''Prim, get ready dinner is in 30minutes.'' Peeta shouted to me from across the room. I'm glad he was here for me, I felt protected, he was like a big brother to me, and I really respected him for that.

''Ok, I'm going to go for a walk for a few minutes then'' I shouted back, straining my voice a little. Sometimes I just liked to go for a walk to clear my mind of things. I'd heard there was a roof top somewhere, so I might try and find it. I began to stroll towards the elevator, and clicked the top button, hoping it would lead me towards the roof. The doors shut, and I felt the elevator begin to move. I sighed loudly and slumped against the wall. I liked being alone, it really made me feel free. I use to sit alone in the field back in district 12, it was great just laying under the old willow tree, singing to myself. I felt like I could lie there for years, staring into the sky, watching the clouds form weird shapes which I use to make into animals.

''The Roof Top'' the robotic voice said once the elevator had come to a stop. I quickly ran through the doors and onto the roof. My jaw dropped as I took in the sight in front of me. The Capitol was so lively and bright at night. It was like something I had never seen before. You could see people below us, but they looked like little ants. I breathed in the fresh Capitol air, and sat down on the ledge. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I began to sing an old song Mother taught me. She said it was her and my father's wedding song; I really liked the song, and enjoyed singing it to my cat Buttercup.

_Follow me down to the edge of the town,_

_The edge of the town where the graves are,_

_Swallowed in weeds in the throes of those trees,_

_The throws of the trees where my heart lies._

_You can be my one if you want to go,_

_You can be my Juliet then,_

_We can drift asleep in a lover's pose,_

_But never go away,_

_No poison here we're safe._

''Who knew little Prim could sing?'' a male voice chuckled. Cato.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN, What did you think? I enjoyed writing this, and the song is called Juliet by Royal Wood. :] Come on guys, let's get those 40 reviews!**


	8. Threats

**Well, as I told you in my author's note, I was on holidays for 16 days in China. I am still very sorry for not telling you before I left. I hate leaving you waiting. But now here it is ANOTHER chapter. I will try to make this one a good one, since I owe you. Also, I would like 50 reviews for another update. I can't believe I didn't update when I said I would, but I couldn't really think of what to write about. After a while of thinking, I've decided to do this chapter. It might be a bit small, but it has some stuff in it that some people may like, since they've been asking for some stuff. I might update later as the story:**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I couldn't believe my luck. I had gone out for a bit of fresh air, and there she was, sitting by the side singing to herself. My Prim was right in front of me. Her voice was so smooth and just perfect. How could she be so amazing in every way?

''Who knew little Prim could sing?'' I chuckled to myself whilst strolling towards her. She jumped a little, probably startled by my sudden presence.

''Um, Hi, I-I didn't k-know you wwere here...'' She seemed a little scared. Placing myself to the right of her, I sat down staring at her young face. She truly was beautiful.

''I decided to come get some fresh air.'' I smiled whilst studying her face. She blushed when she noticed me staring at her.

''Oh, y-yeah I came o-out here to get s-some air too'' Prim gave me a slight smile before turning her head to gaze at the capitols bright lights below us. I didn't understand why, but when I was around Prim, I felt calm, almost relaxed.

''So, a-are you scared f-for the games, I am'' I hadn't expected her to start a conversation.

''No I'm not afraid. And nor should you be whilst you're around me'' Flashing another smile, I moved closer to her. I wrapped a strand of her golden hair around my finger, whilst my other hand stroked her delicate face.

''Prim, nobody will touch you whilst you are around me. Understood? Also, when we begin training I would like to see what you can do. I already wish for you to be in our alliance, but the others do not agree. Not that their opinions change anything, but I need to know what you can do.'' Running my hand down her face, I breathed in her scent. She smelt like roses, roses that have just blossomed. Leaning down a little closer, I whispered in her ear.

''Prim, do you trust me?'' Our foreheads were touching, and I could feel the beating of her heart as I got closer to her.

''Y-yes'' Holding her closer to me, I leant down and kissed her soft, rosy lips. They were better than I had imagined. It was like everything had stopped, just us two sitting there, no games, no evil, just the two of us, in each other's arms. I don't know what she was feeling whilst we kissed, but it felt so natural to me, like we'd done it a thousand times. She was different though, of course I'd had my fair share of girls, but Prim, my dear Prim, was not like any other, she was a dream girl, a once and a lifetime girl. I hadn't even noticed the sudden shadow coming closer towards us. Before I could react the shadow had connected his fist to my face.

''GET OFF HER. SHE'S 12 YEARS OLD. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER.'' He screamed. Only then did I realise that her district partner had been the shadow. How dare he hit me?

''PEETA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HE DIDN'T HURT ME. I WANTED HIM TO KISS ME. MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD, AND YOU COME ALONG AND RUIN IT. WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BE MY FATHER?'' I'd never seen Prim like this. It was as if her Angel side had completely vanished, and was replaced by a raging demon. Not that it changed her in any way to me, but it was so unexpected. Forcing herself up, she pushed past Peeta and continued towards the lifts.

''What the fuck is wrong with you 12? How dare you hit me? Do you even know who I am? I will rip you too pieces in that arena.'' I smirked as his face went white.

''I know who you are Cato. You don't scare me; because I will kill you in that arena before you even get close to me. You better watch out 2.'' Turning around he began to walk away from me. Running after him I pushed him against the wall, and held my hand to his throat.

''I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE MELLARK. BUT NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY SPEAKS TO ME THAT WAY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'' Tightening my grip on his neck, I watched him struggle for breath. His eyes began to go bloodshot, and for a minute I swore he would pass out. Nodding his head slightly I loosened my grip.

''Good, now I suggest you run off over to your floor, and cry inside your bedroom ok?'' Smirking, I let go of him, gave him one last glare, and walked back towards my floor. Oh these games shall be fun; I wonder how many ways I can torture him before he finally dies. Humming the song Prim was singing I entered my room, and flopped down onto my bed. Within minutes I was sleeping, dreaming about her again. I knew I'd be woken up soon for dinner, but I needed the rest. She was mine now, and since she admitted she wanted to kiss me, she obviously felt the same way about me. I'd finally got my angel, and nobody was taking her. I can't wait to kill Mellark.


	9. Afterthoughts

**Another update! I finally got those 50 reviews, whoop whoop! So happy right now, thanks guys. 60 reviews for another update, maybe it will take only 1-2 days. I should really start making these chapters bigger. Also, I'd like to congratulate 14ismyluckynumber on her new story which is doing amazing, so many favourites and followers, well done Cait. So here it is, a new chapter. Oh also, do you guys think I need to 'loosen up' a bit in my writing, since somebody seems to think so, I just want to know. Maybe they're right, could you possibly tell me in a review, and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Prim's POV

Wiping the stream of tears which had now covered my rosy cheeks, I slump down onto my bed. It was a perfect night, until Peeta the ''saviour'' came along and ruined it. I bet Cato thinks I'm some child who needs permission from their Dad to come see him. Why is this happening? I loved the way he held me to him, the way our lips created a spark when they finally touched sent a rush through my body. I feel pain knowing he's so close, yet so far. Covering my head with a pillow, I sigh deeply, and shut my saw, puffy eyes, allowing the darkness to overcome me.

''Prim, I came to see you. Did he hurt you?'' I could hear his voice so clearly, and I just wanted to forget it. He'd made me look like a fool; no way was I going to forgive him that easily. Ignoring his plead for forgiveness I slowly got up from my bed, and headed towards the bathroom. Peeling off my clothes, I dragged myself into the warmth of the falling water. Opening my eyes, I soon began to relax, enjoying the feel of the water droplets splashing onto my skin, and running down me, going down every joint and bump in my body. Gosh the Capitol has a good shower. Letting the soap come down on me, I massage my scalp with my hands. Scrunching my golden locks on top of my head, and allowing the water to bring them back down again, I once again took a deep sigh, and turn my face up to meet the falling water. The smell of vanilla and roses fill my nose, making me smile, they smell just like mother. Turning off the hot water, I shuffle out of the shower, and quickly throw on a white fluffy robe. I hate the feeling of the cold attacking your skin as soon as the hot water source you were just in has been shut off. The cold clings to you, making you shiver, bringing out your hidden goose bumps. Strolling towards my wardrobe, I click a button which signals the doors to slide apart, showing me rows and rows of designer clothes. I would normally try and avoid the nice looking clothes, but tonight I just didn't care. Grabbing a pair of black skinnies, I reach for a plain white shirt, and add a beige long cardigan. To complete the look, I slip on silver pumps, and head for my dressing table. Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I sigh. I look so very tired. I've never had makeup before, well, not until those chariot rides, and even with the heaps of makeup in front of me now, I have no interest. Pushing them aside, I reach for the black hairbrush. Picking the brush up, I begin to pull it through my wet, messy hair. Once it has all been smoothed down, I quickly pull it up into a high pony tail, and place a clip in the back to keep it in place.

''Prim, I know you're ignoring me, but dinner is ready.'' His voice sounds sad, almost guilty. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, and stand from my chair. Skipping over to the door, I place my hands around the doorknob and open it. Standing there, right in front of me, is Peeta.

''I'm so sorry Prim; I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought he had touched you, well, forced himself on you. I didn't know you liked him, please forgive me.'' Everyone knows I couldn't hurt a fly, and I also can't hold a grudge. Holding my hand out I smiled at him.

''Well then Peeta, I think we should be getting to dinner.'' Watching his expression turn into a grin, we begin to walk towards the dining area, where everyone is already waiting for us. We soon dive into conversation, whilst waiting for the meals to be brought.

''How is your training going guys?'' Haymitch seems genuinely curious, and doesn't look as drunk as usual.

''Mine is going ok, I've had a go at tying some knots, and looking at different ways to gain medicine from plants, I think my healing may come in handy'' Nodding, Haymitch looked over at Peeta waiting for his answer. Thinking back to Cato, what did he mean by 'When we start training' we already had? Maybe he was waiting for me to stop going to the easy stations, and have a go at the harder ones. Gulping slightly, I began a conversation with Effie.

Cato's POV

I managed to get a good few minutes of sleep before dinner, I needed it really. I couldn't stop thinking about Prim, how her lips felt, the warmth of her body near mine. I really need to stop thinking about her; it will change me, who I am supposed to be. I'm not supposed to be some lovesick puppy, I'm a fighter, one who feels no emotions, but around Prim, I'm just so different; she brings out the good in everyone.

''Cato get your ass in here now'' Clove screamed. Rolling my eyes, I throw on a blue chequered shirt and denim jeans. Slipping into some black canvas shoes, I head out the door.

''It's about time you showed up, we've been waiting'' Clove shot me daggers from the other side of the table. Glaring at her, I picked up a roll and stuffed it into my mouth.

''Aw, is the little lovesick puppy hungry?'' Her voice was really starting to annoy me now. I just wanted to crack that pretty head of hers open. Doesn't she remember the time I had her by her throat, and she was screaming to get down? I sure remember it, and boy did I enjoy that.

Chewing down on some lamb, I think back to tonight's events. I wonder how long we would have stayed there, in each other's embrace. Too bad baker boy came and ruined things. He seriously needs to shove off; he's getting in the way of the things I want. Nobody stops me from getting what I want and he damn well won't. Gripping the side of the table with my one hand, I continue to eat in silence. The rest of the table does the same, unless one of our mentors tries to spark up some type of conversation, I simply nod my head and go back to eating.

''You're so boring to sit with. You do nothing, both of you, you just glare at one another, and eat like pigs.'' One of our mentors shouts from the table. She's right, we don't do anything, but what you gonna do? Kill us? We're already going into a game of slaughter, so who really cares.

''Yeah, that's me. Cato the most boring person to ever exist. So if you would now excuse me, I must go do some more boring things in my room.'' Grinning I walk back to my room, feeling better than earlier.

* * *

**Well, review please, I am always waiting to hear from you. Whether it be about ideas, or just comments on what the story was like. Thanks for all the follows and favourites, makes my day. I'm happy with EVERYONE that reviewed, even all the newer people. So 60 reviews for the next update. Love you xo**


	10. Last Day

**Hm, well. I seem to say sorry a lot. So here goes. I am so sorry, I said 60 reviews, and it got to 60 ages ago. I recently began school on Tuesday again, and just couldn't be bothered to get my brain working after school; I just wanted to collapse in bed and die after wasting 7 hours of my life learning different subjects. Honestly, going back to school killed me. All those nights of being a 'rebel' and going to bed at 4am, then waking at 11am, really didn't help with the fact I have to wake up at 7am for school. Well, that's my fault. Enough about me and school, and onto the story, oh and also, I decided to copy my friend and answer some reviews down the bottom.**

* * *

Prim's POV

Today is the last day of training. The games are almost upon us, and I'm in my own world thinking about a boy who will soon kill me. What on earth had gotten into me?

Today we were being judged on our skills, which will determine our sponsors. I hope I don't get a low number, like a 3 or 4. I'd be happy enough with a 6, it didn't prove I was too weak, but also I wasn't someone to watch out for, meaning tributes wouldn't eye me up as a potential threat, and go after me in the arena straight away. Sighing slightly, I stroll down towards the elevators, grab Peeta's hand (Nervous thing) and step inside as soon as the doors open.

''You ok Prim? Last day of training, and they will be judging us later on, I have no idea what I'm going to show them'' I could see in his eyes he was in deep thinking, but I decided to answer him anyways.

''I'm fine thanks Peeta. Yeah last day, I wonder what stations I have left to look at. I might show the judges some healing methods, and things to do with herbs, maybe try and get a 6-7, so I'm not a potential threat, but also not a weak little girl.'' He nodded in agreement, and smiled before taking a deep breath. The elevator doors swung open, and I was hit by the usual smell of dampness, the sudden draft which covered me from head to toe, making me cold all over, and the darkness. Oh yes, the darkness. It was as if it could go on forever, but we all knew if you went just far enough, you'd end up at the training centre.

''It's so cold down here'' I moaned, huddling closer to Peeta. I was glad we had made up, I needed someone there for me, and he was the perfect person. That is apart from Cato, I'd much prefer him, but sadly he isn't my district partner.

The training room doors opened, and we walked inside. Gazing around we made note of where others were, and decided on what stations to go to.

''I think we should go to the stations we are pretty good at now, and try to perfect them for later when they judge us. What do you think Prim?'' I wasn't paying much attention; I was looking at a certain blue eyed boy, who was also looking at me. If Peeta hadn't pulled my arm I wouldn't have been able to step away from his gaze. It was so intense. His eyes held a million questions, a million different childhood memories, both bad and good. They looked so deep, and the colour would ever so slightly change depending on his mood. Light to dark, in a series of seconds, that's what amazed me about him, he was so different, so unique, yet so brutal. For some strange reason, I loved that about him. As they say, Opposites attract, and I was most definitely attracted to him.

Cato's POV

Hang on. A minute ago Prim was furious with Mellark, and now they were linking arms in deep conversation. I knew Prim was that type to forgive and forget, but this quickly? Even after what he had done to her. Humiliated her in front of me, acted like her father, pulled her from the one boy she wanted to be with. Me. Glaring at Peeta, I began to feel a sudden pain in my palms. Had he really made me clench my fists so much, that I'd drawn blood? Shaking my head, I stared at Prim. Her eyes soon met mine, and neither of us pulled away. Gazing at one another, finding a thousand things out about her through her marvellous eyes, I could watch her forever, not doing anything, just standing there, staring deeply into her. It was so surreal, I'd never felt like this before. I was totally captivated by her beauty, she was like no other.

''Cato, we're heading over to the spear throwing station, care to join us?'' I was getting sick of him already. Marvel. Oh Marvel the marvellous as he called himself, he just wouldn't shut up. He thought everything was about him, everyone was looking at him, and he was the centre of attention. Well, _Marvel_ check again, they don't want you, and within a few days, you will be dead. Smiling to myself, I strolled over to them and began training.

''Everyone out, it's time for judging'' I wasn't paying attention to the time, and was amazed when they called us out of the training centre. I kept wondering what Prim would rustle up for them. I didn't expect her to get anything over a 7, but also didn't expect her to get anything below a 4. She seemed quite capable of doing things with herbs, and tying knots, that isn't much, but it's something, and when going into that room, you need something.

''District 1's Male'' I glared at Marvel as he entered the training centre, hoping he'd mess up somehow. God, I wanted that boy dead.

District 1 came and went quickly, and then it was my time to shine. Strolling towards the doors, I turned slightly to Prim, and gave her a quick wink; I swear I caught her blushing. Smiling, I entered the training centre; never had it looked so big before. You don't really notice the size when it's a group of 24 people in there.

''Cato, District 2 male'' I said aloud, waiting for the nod of approval to allow me to begin. Slowly, the Head Gamemaker nodded his head. Gazing around the room, I decided to go to the spear rack. I had the choice of every spear, so I picked a large one, showing them I could hold it, meaning I was strong, but also capable of killing someone with such a large object. Raising the spear up, I threw it directly at a row of dummies, it managed to cut through the heart of 3. I was quite pleased with that. Picking up a blade which was slightly to the side, I threw it, letting it decapitate the first dummy, and lodge itself inside the head of the one behind. Grinning, I made my way over to yet another dummy, and quickly broke its neck. I couldn't think of many more things to do, but was curious as to how I had done. I walked back to my starting position, and waited for them to signal me out. With a quick flick of his hand, I was gone.

''How was it?'' I heard Clove say, ignoring her, I walked towards the elevator doors, and hit the button to my floor.

Prim's POV

It felt like minutes, yet it had been hours. I now found myself sitting waiting for my name to be called. I hated how we were the last District, it meant we went last. By the time I would have gone in, the Gamemakers would already be bored watching 23 different tributes, and I didn't even have anything good to show them. Sighing, I sat there in silence, waiting for my call.

''District 9's male'' This was taking forever. I began to look at the faces of the few tributes left, looking for anyone who might try and be a bit sneaky in these games. Nobody looked too bad, maybe the district 11's male, he seemed tough, more of an opponent for Cato. There it is again, I was thinking about Cato. Everything I thought about always ended up about him, or including him in it. Why was I being so stupid? I already know he didn't like me, and he would probably be the one to kill me when we go into the arena, but honestly, I'd prefer it be him.

''District 12's Male'' Now that had gone fast. I gave a sorry smile to Peeta, and took a deep breath. I was next.

''District 12's Female'' Here it was, the moment of truth. I had watched Peeta storm off out of the doors; he obviously had done something wrong. I quickly walked into the training centre, and let my eyes gaze up to the Head Gamesmaker. He wasn't paying much attention, but he did nod his head. I decided to go over to the herb station, and mix some things together to form medicine, picked out certain things which I could eat, tied some knots which I thought I did very well. I also decided to try a bow and arrow, I thought that maybe all those years of watching my sister (even though she didn't know I use to watch her), I'd do ok. Picking up the bow, I chose an arrow which looked unused, and positioned myself in front of a dummy. Pulling the arrow back, I let it go, and watched as it implanted itself in the dummies shoulder. _That wouldn't do, _I thought. Picking up another, I took a deep breath, lined it up against the heart of the dummy, and released. Closing my eyes, I wasn't prepared to see what I had done. I finally decided I must have looked a bit silly standing there with my eyes closed, and quickly I opened them. _WOW._ I'd managed to get the arrow through the heart of one, and implant itself into another. Now that was pretty damn good for me. Turning around, I faced them again. I was quite pleased; the majority of them were looking at me, a few looked shocked, maybe not expecting that from a girl like me. Waving his hand, the Head Gamesmaker signalled me to leave. I quickly did a bow, and was gone.

* * *

**Ooo, So what did you think? 70 reviews for the next update, now onto answering some reviews, sorry if I don't answer you, I will try and get some done:**

**Clovecato – Thanks, yeah I guess it was a bit creepy, haha, CUPCAKES! Oo, you reviewed a lot, why thank you :P**

**The-hooded-figure2 – Yeah, he's in his bad books alright, he better watch out in that arena. Prim is so innocent, I like her that way, meaning she's oblivious as to what's happening**

**BroadwayMaterial17 – Thank you so much. I swear you've been reading this since the start? Anyways, thank you.**

**Hellokitty200 – I totally agree with you. Just be yourself, don't let others change you. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Jng1 – Thanks, I'm glad to see new people reviewing, and sorry about not updating, making you wait.. urg, so**

**rry. :P**

**All Guests – Thanks every single guest for reviewing, I wish you would sign in so I can thank you, and not a guest. All of you make my day with your reviews!**


	11. Scores On The Doors

**So, I've decided to rush the story a little. I was thinking before my last update, that I'm now on 11 chapters, and hardly ANYTHING has happened. How boring? SO, from now on, Prim and Cato will interact more, and The Arena should be in the chapter after this one. Also, I know I didn't get 70 reviews, 1 away, but I wanted to update, here we go(80 reviews for next update):**

* * *

Prim's POV

I kept thinking back to the judging room. I was imagining everything I could have done wrong. Maybe the bow and arrow wasn't enough, what if the medicines I made were pathetic? Oh GOD, I hope I've done ok.

''Prim dear, please come out of that imaginary world of yours, and watch the screen.'' Effie seemed stressed, annoyed even. But she wasn't the type to get annoyed. I quickly scanned around the room, and noticed everyone concentrating on the big screen in front of me. Sighing, I decided to join them in watching what was on. _The Result Show. _Of course, how had I been so stupid? I had forgotten that after we were judged, we would have a score, which would be announced to all Districts, and the Capitol. I really needed to do ok.

''Right, everyone, shhh, the show is beginning'' Cinna said loudly. Tucking my knees up to my chest, I glued my eyes on the screen, and waited for the results. I took in every word they were saying, and made note of all the Careers scores. I was shocked with Cato's and his district partners Clove. I just hope I won't be very low, it would seem very pathetic.

Marvel- 9

Glimmer- 9

Cato - 10

Clove - 10

Those were the main Careers over and done with. I blanked out for the rest of the tributes, until it came to Peeta. We all looked at each other and back to the screen once more. I found my heart beat up a little, waiting for his score to appear.

''Peeta Mellark, District 12's Male, 8'' We all looked around and smiled, clapping our hands. An 8! Wow, that was good. I wish I get something like that. I don't think they expected me to do very well, but I didn't mind, I was only young.

''Primrose Everdeen, District 12's Female, 8'' My eyes enlarged, and I could have sworn my jaw had fallen to the ground. I GOT AN 8. ME, PRIMROSE EVERDEEN. I heard everyone gasp, but soon clapped, and the room erupted into cheers for both Peeta and I.

''Well done Prim'' Peeta smiled at me, before ruffling my hair slightly. I could have sworn he was trying to be some big brother to me, ruffling my hair, how cute? I flashed him a big grin.

''I'm going to take a walk, let me calm down from all this excitement.'' I said. They all nodded, and before I knew it, I was in the elevators, clicking the button to the roof top. I slightly wished Cato would be there, but what would the odds of that be? Strolling over to edge, I sat down, and looked into the city, like I had done a few nights before. I remember being here, in Cato's arms, as he kissed me. My first kiss, and most likely my last, it was everything I thought it would be, and better. That was until Peeta came along and ruined it, but that was a good day or so ago, and all had been forgiven. _Not really._

''Fancy seeing you here, my dear Rose''.

Cato's POV

She got an 8? How is that possible, she didn't even look capable of hurting a fly, let alone killing children. What on earth had she shown the judges? It did make my need for her grow though, knowing she was hiding something, something strong, powerful even. It made my lust for her increase.

''10, not bad.'' That's the only thing I got from my Mentors. No slap on the back, or congratulations. But what did I expect; it wasn't an 11 on the screen.

''I'm going out'' They nodded, and continued talking with one another.

As I entered the lift, I clicked the button to the roof, and watched the doors close. Leaning against the cold walls, I hoped Prim would be there, sitting so innocently on the edge, watching the bright lights of the Capitol. I was wondering if I should ask her how she got that 8 or just wait and see what she can do in the Arena, I doubt she would tell me how she got it anyways. I was brought back to reality, by the sudden opening of the lift doors. I was met by a strong gust of wind. It gave me goose bumps, and I shivered slightly. I quickly forgot about the force of the wind, as I my eyes had suddenly fallen onto my angel. She was where I had found her before, on the edge of the roof, looking down into the city. My heart began to speed up, which I found ridiculous, I am meant to be a ruthless killer, kill everything, and anything in my way, yet I was acting like a love sick puppy around a little girl. Did it really matter? We would be in the Arena soon, and besides, there were no cameras out here, so it's not like anyone knew what we were up to.

''Fancy seeing you here, my dear Rose'' I chuckled softly, and saw her flinch, which I found rather adorable. I came behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, before leaning my head into her soft hair, and breathing it in. She smelt like Apple and Lilly's. A weird combination, but on her, it smelt like the best thing in the world. I suddenly felt her relax into my arms, and heard her sigh.

''Now, what's my Prim doing out here then?'' I smiled into her hair, before sitting down, and pulling her onto my lap. Her eyes looked shocked for a minute, but she soon calmed down, and rested against my chest.

''I-I came here t-to get away f-from all the excitement, it a-all seemed too much'' A grin plastered my face, noticing the way she still stuttered around me.

''Well, I'm not surprised they're all excited, you scored an 8 Prim, that's amazing for a girl of your age.'' I saw her cheeks flush a shade of red, and she giggled slightly. I decided I liked it when she giggled, she looked so cute. I quickly pulled her closer to me, and lifted her chin up with my finger. I brushed my thumb over her soft cheek, and grazed my lips against hers. Part of me was screaming to just let our lips touch, but the other half wanted to make sure she was ok with this. It startled me when she acted on her own, and placed her lips against mine. It was slow at first, and they barely moved, but after a while, the movement between them began to flow, we acted as one, so in sync. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she pulled back, most likely confused at what I meant. Before I could explain, she kissed me again, opening her mouth this time. My tongue dived in, and began to move around; she hesitated, but got the drift quickly, and started to fight for dominance with mine. It was adorable how new she was to this, yet it also excited me, knowing I was her first, and I'm pretty damn sure, will be her last.

''Wow.'' As our faces came up for air, those are the words she decided to say. I rested my forehead against hers, and grinned. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips slightly swollen. She had her hands in my hair, and her legs wrapped around my waist. If anyone decided to come up here now, this wouldn't look too good. I would never take advantage of her, but if we hadn't stopped I don't know how much longer I would be able to stop myself. My insides were screaming to just pick her up, and take her back to my room. Sadly, I knew I couldn't. I could never live with myself knowing I'd hurt her, and she didn't want any of it. Normally I had girls throwing themselves at me, and trying to get in my bed before I even knew their names, but because of her age, Prim was so different. The thing that scared me most was... I liked it this way.

''That w-was... AMAZING, I've n-never been kissed like that before'' She squealed. I raised an eyebrow, and burst out laughing. Of course she hadn't been kissed like that before, but hearing her say it made me feel so happy.

''Hey, d-don't laugh a-at me 2!'' She pouted, but soon began to chuckle. I noticed she had placed her hands on her hips, which made me laugh even more. Feisty one she is. A growl suddenly erupted from my mouth; I didn't even know I could growl. This made her raise an eyebrow, but she couldn't quite do it. I chuckled noticing her attempt. Quickly, I placed my lips against hers, and began to kiss her again. Like before, the kiss deepened, and I found my hands around her waist, as her hands fiddles through my hair. Our tongues were once again dancing around one another. I bit her bottom lip, and sucked on it. She took a deep breath as I did this. Prim decided she wanted a go, and did the same thing with me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

''Seems Prim is learning a few things'' I said in between our kissing. I saw her blush once again.

''Well, isn't this a very... cute scene'' A loud voice said behind us.

* * *

**Oo, cliff hanger, sorry I had to! I love ending with these. Was their kissing a bit too much? I know it's weird, since they have a huge age gap, but I didn't have anything sexual in there, because I don't write like that. I hope you enjoyed it though, and was it what you wanted to happen? Onto answering some reviews:**

**14ismyluckynumber: Yeah, I need Cato's number to babysit my kids. In French, I said to Fionn again ''OH SHUT UP''. Also, when's my one shot then, Caity? (Caity, new nickname ;) )**

**Nightlock-NO: I know it seems like Prim is trying to be Katniss, but I just wanted her to have a talent, and I decided to go for her being an archer. Thanks for the review!**

**EGilly: Thanks for saying the story was good. Well, you now know her score, and I hope you enjoyed this update.**

**Jng1: I agree, this did need to get a little faster. Funny thing is, I was thinking whilst publishing my 11th chapter, that not much has happened. Maybe this chapter is ok though? Thanks for reviewing AGAIN.**

**RileyANORA: Haha, I've updated! 2 reviews, thank you very much. Made my day, and seeing how you wanted this updated, I decided to do it a little earlier than planned.**

**Storylike: I'm excited to write more about this, the Arena might be a little tricky, since I don't know what to put in there yet, I'm still thinking. Thanks for the review!**


	12. StarCrossed Lovers

**Hm, I decided to update yet again. I couldn't be bothered to wait for 80 reviews. Plus, normally I forget to update when I actually get the required amount. Anyways, hope this chapter is ok.**

* * *

Cato's POV

I was enjoying being with Prim, as she was finding out new things, experiencing love for the first time. It's strange how you can love someone so much, even with the age gap, and the situation we may be in. Yet I couldn't imagine being without her. I don't know what will happen if someone kills her in the arena, I know I won't be able to. It would be like killing the one person who means the world to you. I could never live with myself. I know that whoever kills Prim, better watch out. I will be looking for revenge.

''Well, isn't this a very... cute scene'' A loud voice said behind us. Turning my attention away from Prim, I looked for the source of the voice. Standing a few feet away was Haymitch, District 12's male mentor. Quickly, Prim rushed off of my lap, and stood there, awkwardly, as Haymitch watched her.

''Oh, don't let me ruin this.'' He chuckled. Prim was now blushing madly, either from embarrassment, or from the fact she had just come up for air. Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, she locked eyes with Haymitch.

''What do you want?'' I spoke loudly. I was not happy considering he just stopped Prim and I's time together. Taking deep breaths, I began to stand. Strolling over to Prim, I placed an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to me.

''I have an idea. How about, Star-crossed Lovers? This could gain both Prim and you sponsors. We all know that sponsors are the key to winning. It will also gain the audience's attention since Peeta has developed some feelings for our little angel here.'' He pointed at Prim. Hearing Mellark's name made my blood boil. Did he honestly think Prim would like a guy like him?

''What do you think then? How about, at the bloodbath, Prim run's off to hide, whilst you, Cato, shall fight like the Career you are. Once the bloodbath is over, Prim goes to find you. As we all know, you want Prim in the alliance, and I'm sure your fellow Careers will be ok with it. She could be considered a threat, since she did get an 8, which nobody but her and the judges know how. Prim is also good with medicines, so she could just go around curing the fallen. Star-crossed Lovers of District 2 and 12, how different, I'm sure these games will be, enjoyable.'' Prim and I looked at one another, before nodding in agreement. With that, Haymitch clapped his hands and walked away.

''Prim, I suggest you come with me, since people are wondering where you are. Oh and also, run your fingers through your hair. It looks like you were attacked by a pack of wild racoons.'' We both chuckled, whilst Prim once again, flushed a shade of red. I gave her one last peck on the cheek, before she ran to catch up with Haymitch.

''Cato, what have you gotten yourself into?'' A grin formed on my face, before I sighed. Running my hands through my hair, I decided it was time to go back to my floor. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a long day. I needed the rest.

Prim's POV

I felt so embarrassed when Haymitch appeared, although, I also felt relief swarm over me when he began to talk. He seemed so relaxed, I expected a lecture.

''Haymitch, I expected you to lecture me...'' I said whilst pushing the button to our floor. As the elevator doors slammed shut, he turned to me. Placing his hands on my arms, he sighed.

''Prim, I'm not going to stop young love. Like I said, this will also increase your chance of survival in the games. Just so you know I was once in love. I know what it is like. I was a fool though, I let her slip away. We were in the arena, and I didn't go to her when she called, I let her die. I will not let something like that happen again, I need you to make it through this. You're considered an angel to loads of people; they all think you're adorable. Young love on top of what you already have, well, how could you not win? But, you must be alert at all times. When tributes find out you and Cato are together, they will find any way possible to weaken him. Cato is a killing machine; he was grown up to believe in killing. No love, no emotion, he's a Career. Somehow you managed to work your way into his heart, releasing a part of him which he should have killed years ago. Many tributes will realize that you are the only thing which will make him weak. Killing you would wreck him emotionally, and in strength.'' Nodding, I smiled at him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

''Thank you Haymitch'' With that the elevator came to a stop, and the doors slid open, revealing a pissed off Effie.

''Primrose Everdeen, where have you been at this time of night?'' My eyes enlarged as I thought of something to say.

''Effie, calm down. I found her singing to herself on the roof top. You know the games are tomorrow, she probably just wanted time alone.'' Effie let out a loud sigh before hugging me and telling me to go to my room.

''Remember, it's a big day tomorrow!'' With that, she was gone. I turned around and began strolling towards my room. Opening the door, I ran in and jumped onto my king sized bed. After I heard the door click, meaning it had shut, I allowed myself to fall asleep.

_He had grown up to hate love_

_To not let anything into his heart_

_Beaten_

_Bruised_

_His world was changed_

_A killer he was_

_A killer he had to be_

_It's what his father had wanted_

_It's what he believed was the right thing_

_Yet I came along_

_I managed to get into his heart_

_Break the barrier between love and hate_

_I changed a man_

_For better_

_For worse_

_Had I done the right thing?_

Pulling myself out of bed, I realized I was still in yesterdays clothes. I dragged myself to the shower, stripped off, and walked under the hot waves of water. Once I was clean, I brushed my hair and put it into two plaits. I quickly threw on some sweats and a long top, before opening my bedroom door, and venturing down to the breakfast table. Slowly, I sat down and began picking at my food. Today was the day, the day I could be killed at any moment. I wasn't very hungry, but managed to get a few strips of bacon down, and a sip of orange juice.

''Be ready in 10minutes for the hovercraft.'' Effie screamed to me. Nodding, I went back to my room and slipped on the suit which was on my bed. It felt like it would keep me warm, and it was also easy to move around in, meaning I wouldn't feel claustrophobic in it. My heart beat sped up, as realization hit me. I was just about to enter the Hunger Games, and I may not return. A single tear strolled down my cheek. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't, and I had to be strong.

''Prim, we have to go now.'' Peeta shouted from the other side of the door. Sighing, I walked out to meet him. He looked at me and placed an object into my hand.

''Katniss told me to give you this.'' I looked at it, and saw it was a Mockingjay Pin. Smiling, I placed it onto my top. Peeta took my hand and led me to the elevators. Looking around the floor, I tried to remember what it looked like, as I won't be returning here. He let go of my hand as the doors shut.

''This is it. The games are coming closer Prim. I just want you to know that in the arena, I will be looking out for you. Run from the bloodbath, get as far away as you can, don't stop to look behind you.'' He hugged me.

''Peeta, thanks for looking out for me, you've been like an older brother. Thank you'' I sniffed slightly. We stood silently in the elevator, waiting for it to stop. Finally, the doors opened to reveal a launch pad with a hovercraft on there.

''Prim, Peeta, this is the last time you will see me. When you get onto the hovercraft it will take you to your station, you will meet your stylist in there, they will wave you off. Remember you want to find water for a chance to live. Peeta, can I talk with Prim a minute?'' Peeta nodded, before making his way onto the hovercraft.

''Run from the bloodbath, count the cannons, once they stop, make your way back to the Cornucopia. I have faith in you Prim, you could win this'' He gave me a lopsided smile, before pushing me towards the hovercraft.

I was the last one on. 24 of us sat in the hovercraft, in separate seats. There was a woman going around planting trackers in our arms. I expected it to hurt, but it didn't. Looking around, I took in everyone's emotions. Most of the tributes looked nervous and scared. The Careers had smiles on their faces. Of course they would, they had waited for this moment.

''10 seconds to landing'' I saw a few people take in a deep breath. Many had their eyes closed, waiting for the hovercraft to land. It didn't take long till our feet were on land once more.

''Prim, over here.'' Cinna called me once I exited the vehicle. 2 peacemakers led me and Cinna to a room. Inside it was a lift which would take me to the arena, my waterproof jacket, and steal boots lay on the floor. Slipping off my pumps, I placed my feet into the boots. Cinna held out the jacket for me. Once it was on he zipped it up. Running his hand down the side of my face, he let out a sigh.

''Good luck out there Prim, we all know you can do it. Our little angel will win this.'' He began pushing me towards the lift.

''I... what if I die. I can't do t...this'' My eyes began to water, but I held back the tears.

''10 seconds'' A loud voice echoed through the room. Cinna just smiled a sad smile. With that he gave me one last wave before the doors of the lift closed.

''You won't die, you can do this.'' He shouted. I just made out his words as the lift began to move. I stood frozen, waiting to see the arena. Would we be in water or maybe in the desert? I started taking deep breaths. Within seconds light had come into view.

''59, 58, 57, 56, 55...'' The countdown had begun. I took in my surroundings. A forest was to my left, and a lake to my right. Cato was in front of me, the rest of the Careers to my left. Peeta stood 5 places down. I watched them all eye up one another.

''BOOM'' someone had stepped off the plate to early. I saw his body blow up, his blood splattering on the ground. The games hadn't even begun.

_5_

_I love you Buttercup_

_4_

_I love you Mother_

_3_

_I love you Father_

_2_

_I love you Katniss_

_1_

_I love you Cato_

_BOOM._

''Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games Begin!''

* * *

**There it is! So, I finally managed to get to the arena. What did you guys think? Reviews:**

**HelloKitty2000 – I'm glad you liked the kissing. It wasn't too much, so that's good. Yeah, Prim shouldn't be so shy, but she is 12 and he is much older. Thanks for reviewing again, it's nice to see you still read this.**

**EGilly – That warning made me laugh, thank you so much! Yeah, they're cute together, haha. I call them Primto like Vimto the drink... gotta love that, mm.**

**Clato4ever7 – Thanks for reviewing, and hope you liked the update!**

**Storylike – You reviewed again. Wow, I love seeing people stick to my story. Thanks :P**

**Jng1 – Yeah, there is an age gap. But I hate having boring couples... I know it's weird, but hey, I'm weird so I decided to do it! Haha, thanks for reviewing once more.**

**Guest – Who said what? :S Confused me there.**

**The-hooded-figure2 – You know I love cliff hangers! I am one cruel person. Also, so many people are still reviewing, I'm glad you have stuck to reading my story.**

**Guest – Aw, thanks I'm glad you have enjoyed reading this.**


	13. The Arena

**Well, this is a bit of a late update sorry! I had some awesome reviews from a girl called RisingStar19. She reviewed every chapter, and the reviews were HUGE. I'm so glad to have her reading my story, made me smile. Check out her profile maybe? She has a few stories which look good.**

* * *

Prim's POV

I immediately began running, running far away from the bloodbath, far away from all the death.

''NOT SO FAST 12'' I heard someone scream. I didn't dare turn around, I continued to run, I was getting closer to the forests opening, I could see the tree's beginning to come closer into view. Sprinting, I tried my hardest to get near a tree, and climb it before anyone could attempt to hurt me. As I was about to enter the forest, a strong arm grabbed my waist and flung me backwards. Screaming, I landed on my back with a loud thump, knocking the wind out of me. Quickly, a boy straddled himself across my waist, and let an evil grin spread across his face.

''Well, well, well, look what I've found'' He began tracing the knife around my chest, up my neck, and across my face. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but it got me scared. My scream was caught in my throat, the tears were stuck inside my eyes, I didn't show my fear.

''What to do with Cato's little angel?'' He tugged on my hair, pulling my face up close to him.

''Hm, you are a cute one aren't you'' With that he roughly kissed my lips, but it was nothing like Cato's caring kiss, it was hard and cold. I tried to pull back from him, but he was stiff. Opening my eyes, I was met with cold lifeless orbs staring at me.

''RUN PRIM RUN'' Someone shouted, that was enough for me. I tried hard to push the dead boy's body off me. Luckily, he wasn't too strong. Gaining the strength to get onto my feet, I once again started to run. This time I was lucky, and managed to get to a tree, and climb up. Scanning the area, I made sure I hadn't been followed, and just sat there waiting for the cannon sounds.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13._

13 poor children dead, 11 left to kill. The Hunger games had really started and I had already been tackled down and almost killed. I wonder who saved me, maybe it was Cato? I hadn't really studied his voice, just listened to the commands he had shouted to me. It was most definitely a boy that I knew.

Once I had made my way down the tree, I looked around, making sure nobody had seen me, and sprinted towards the opening. I slowed down when the Cornucopia came into view, and began creeping nearer it. The smell was foul, dead bodies everywhere, blood splattered on the floor and up the walls of the Cornucopia. Body parts spaced out, heads 10 feet from their bodies, weapons stained with cold blood. Is this what war looks like?

''Prim, get here'' Glimmer screamed. I made my way towards the Career pack. Cato had a face full of blood, but no cuts showing. I assume it was other peoples blood on his face, Glimmer's once blonde hair was slightly red, and she had a badly cut arm. Marvel was clean, apart from the arrow in his arm, and Clove, where is Clove?

''C-Cato, where's Clove?'' A boy whose name I'm not too sure of pointed towards a lifeless body lying up against the Cornucopia. I went over to look at who it was. As I got nearer, I noticed the dark brown hair and small body which lay in front of me.

''I wasn't fast enough. Thresh, the District 11's Male tribute, managed to lodge a sword into her chest. She was dead before I'd managed to get over to her and decapitate the boy.'' Cato spoke with regret in his voice. Thresh was dead as well? I would have expected him to be one of the last, maybe even a big fight would happen between him and another tribute. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, as I remembered Clove. We hadn't spoken much, but it's still sad seeing a young girl lying there, cold, gone.

''Prim come here'' Cato pulled me closer to him, and buried his face in my hair. So the Star-Crossed Lover act begins. I wrap my arms around his waist, and close my eyes. I take in his scent, and relax to the beat of his heart. I actually almost forgot where I was for a minute, until Glimmer rudely interrupted by pulling Cato away from me and giggling to herself.

''So Cato, what are we going to do now?'' She purred in his ear. I watched him stiffen, and could have sworn he wanted to be away from her.

''We will get some supplies and start hunting.'' He shoved Glimmer off him, and began picking up some weapons and food supplies.

''I said START GETTING SUPPLIES'' He growled at us. I watched him smirk when he saw my shocked face. I loved his smirk, even in the Hunger Games; he still made me feel safe around him. I strolled over towards one of the crates, and picked several bags up. I forced back the bile that had risen in my throat when I accidently stood on one of the corpses. I hadn't noticed the body lying there next to a crate.

''I see Prim has been checking out a tributes dead body. Never knew you were like that'' Marvel snickered from behind me. As He walked past, he whispered in my ear.

''Whatever turns you on'' Chuckling, he continued walking towards a pissed off Glimmer. I felt a blush cover my cheeks, but continued to pick up the bags. Once I felt like a camel, covered in different packages, I walked out to come face to face with Glimmer.

''I don't know who you think you are, but Cato is mine. I will NOT let a little scrawny girl take my place, do you understand?'' Nodding, she gave me a quick grin, and skipped towards Cato.

Cato's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about 2 things. The first being that Clove had died, and I wasn't there for her, even though I'd promised her parents I'd make sure she gets far in the games, and secondly, I almost lost Prim. I may hate the boy, but Mellark managed to get to her on time and throw a knife into the boy's back. I still hated him for being so close to Prim, but since he had just saved her life, I have to give him some credit.

''Glimmer, you need to back off. I don't like you, and I never will. Grow the fuck up, and stop touching me.'' I had had enough of her continuously touching my arm and pulling me away from Prim. Normally I would have welcomed the attention, but since Prim's been around, I can't feel like that with a girl now. Plus, we have the Star-Crossed Lover's act going on, and I don't want to anger the sponsors with my flirting.

''What does that girl have that I don't? She has barely developed, she can't fulfil your needs.'' God, if she doesn't shut up, I swear to hell I will break her neck right now.

''She has everything you don't. Now shut up before I turn on you before it is even necessary. '' With that, her face paled, and she quickly scurried off. I grabbed my sword from the floor, picked up a few supplies and signalled for the rest of the guys to follow.

''Right, look out for any movement, listen closely for sound, and if you smell smoke, tell me.'' They all nodded except Prim who was in her own world. I pulled her arm roughly, before glaring at her. She seemed to understand what I meant because she started looking around the place like a scared deer.

''OVER HERE'' Marvel shouted. We all ran over to where he was standing, and noticed a foot peeking out from under a bush. No doubt the owner of said foot was sleeping. Glimmer let out a quiet giggle as I grabbed hold of the foot and yanked the person out.

''Wake up sleeping beauty!'' I said. The tribute was none other than the young girl, Rue I think her name was. She sleepily opened her eyes, before going into shock.

''What should we do with the poor little girl?'' Glimmer grinned before tracing her nails across the girls face.

''I say we drown her in the lake'' She squealed with delight. Drown her? No, we should quickly stab her through the chest like Clove. I glared at Glimmer who was in her own world, most likely thinking about drowning her again.

''No G-Glimmer, we're not drowning her, I think we s...should get it over and done with quickly, m-maybe stab her in the chest?'' Prim suggested. I smiled. She was thinking the same thing as me.

''1. I decide what happens not you two. 2. I think we should do this quickly, and continue looking for more pathetic tributes'' I said whilst swinging my sword around. They all but Glimmer, gave a quick nod. Prim covered her eyes as I stabbed the young girl through the chest. It was done quickly. I could have made the kill worse, but knowing Prim was around the same age as her, made me re think.

''Right, I say we set up camp here, since the lake is just in front.'' I placed my supplies down, and began rolling a few sleeping bags out.

''Prim, you're sharing the sleeping bag with me. I will protect you since you're younger than the rest'' I watched her blush whilst Glimmer was stomping around the place, obviously furious. Typical slut I thought.

* * *

**What did you think? It's the beginning of the arena, and I'm trying to change things up a bit. I decided I didn't want my story to stay like the books. Thresh lives till the end, as does Rue etc... I hope its ok then. I don't want people moaning at me ''Why did Rue die so soon? That doesn't happen in the book.'' No it happens in my story though, don't like it? Don't read my story. Reviews:**

**xxPaige23xx – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! ;D**

**RisingStar19 – I have already told you how awesome you are! I really am grateful for the 12 reviews. They're all so detailed, and just WOW. Thanks so much.**

**14ismyluckynumber – YES, YOU SHOULD BOTH BABYSIT PEOPLES KIDS! Pleeaathhh could you geth the thinamonnn bunths rethippppeeeeee? THANKTH THOOOOOO MUTH p.s Litre Mellcott**


	14. The Devil's Claws

**I totally forgot about fanfiction! I am so sorry. The time has flown by... and, I'm ALMOST at 100 reviews! Can you believe that? So from now on I shall be updating this on time. I feel like I am letting all you trusty readers down :/ I do apologize. Here we have it:**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Whilst Glimmer raged in the corner of camp, Prim shuffled over and settled down in our sleeping bag. I smiled as I watched her remove the ribbons from her hair, allowing her golden locks to flow freely. The strands of hair shone brightly as the moonlight reflected off of them. Her young features were cute, and she looked strong, not innocent or worried, she looked like a strong warrior. I expected a girl of her age to be crying by now, or staying silent, zoning out into her own world. No, that wasn't the case with Prim. When we began making camp, she was talking to almost everyone, except Glimmer. I had a feeling Glimmer was jealous of Prim, and most likely had a few words with her. I don't see her problem... I was never hers; we were never an 'item'. I wish she understood that I feel nothing for her. She could never compare to Prim. Glimmer's hair is a bright blonde, but nothing like Prim's radiant locks. Prim's smile is contagious and unbelievably cute; Glimmer's is fake, sly and sickly.

''Cato...'' I turned my head to be faced with a blushing Prim.

''Yes Prim'' I flashed her a quick smile, showing off my white teeth. Her face blushed a shade deeper as she began fiddling with her hands which were now perched on her lap. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak.

''Could y-you lie here w-with me? I'm c-cold'' Prim slowly began rubbing her arms, and I could see the goose bumps visible on her pale white, creamy skin. _Star-Crossed Lover's act_ was the first thing that came to mind. I wasn't sure if she had any feelings for me, or if she was just faking it to get sponsors, but either way I couldn't say no to my angel.

''Anything for my angel'' I winked at her, which made a giggle erupt from her rosy lips.

''So this I-Is the Hunger g-...'' Her voice trailed off as her crystal blue eyes were replaced with her delicate eyelids. I held her closer to me as she fell into a deep sleep. I didn't think she would be able to sleep so quickly considering we are in the Hunger Games. Maybe she feels safe around me? I hope that's the case. I've let my guard down for her and only her. To know she is comfortable around me would make me the happiest boy in the world. I'm no longer a non caring Career, I am now the boy that was supposed to have been destroyed years ago. I can now begin to live my life like it should be. It's not the best way to start a new life, considering mine could end any minute now, but I honestly couldn't care. Having Prim in my arms is my world, she's now my everything, and nobody will take her from me. I don't care about the age gap; I don't care about how young she is, as long as she likes me for me, that's all that matters. If somehow we both manage to get out, I WILL make her mine forever. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.

I too felt my eyes closing, and I welcomed the darkness which followed.

**Prim's POV**

I don't know why I asked him, but I felt like I needed to be in his arms. I always feel relaxed there, all my stress and sadness goes away. It may seem strange since I hardly know him, and we have only just met, but that's love for you. I can confidently say I love Cato, and I don't care about the age gap. Your age is just a number why should that stop love? He's the most amazing person I have met, and I know he has a bad background, but that makes me love him even more. I can be there for him, help him through tough times. I do realize only one person lives through these games, and I hope it's him or Peeta. I know I won't make it, but as long as one of them does, then I will be forever happy.

Peeling myself out of his grasp, I get up to stretch before sitting down near the dying fire. I watch the remaining flames as they dance around. It amazes me how they can give off heat. I do not realize the sudden movement of a nearby Tribute as my eyes are locked on the red, orange and yellow colours in front of me.

''Finally decided to get out of the arms of my boyfriend?'' Glimmer's high pitched voice rang out from behind me. Her razor sharp nails ran through my hair, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

''I didn't k-know you and h-him were a c-couple'' I quickly said, I'm not surprised if she didn't understand the sentence since it came out so fast. I heard her chuckle as she tugged roughly on my hair making tears form in my eyes. I whimpered slightly, as she carried on yanking my hair back.

''You know damn well not to touch him. We've been through this Primy'' Moving from behind me, she let go of my hair and walked forward so she was blocking my view of the fire. She quickly positioned her face so it was directly in front of mine. Using her nails, she started tracing patterns across my pale cheeks. I stared at her with wide eyes, and took a deep breath.

''So, since you ignored my little warning, I will have to teach you a lesson'' With that, she clawed her nails down my cheek, cutting the delicate skin. I could feel my cheek heat up, and I was sure it was now bleeding. Removing her blood covered fingers from my left cheek; she clawed them down the right. Once satisfied with her job, she kissed my forehead before saying goodnight and skipping to her sleeping bag. Once I was sure she was gone, only then did I let my guard down and allow the tears to fall.

_No Prim, stay strong. Think about the audience, maybe they want a fight going on? _I thought to myself. Using my sleeve to wipe the salty tears away, I dabbed my saw cheeks and strolled over to where Glimmer was sleeping. Even in her sleep she looked dangerous. To her right was a bow and arrow which I had wanted but she wouldn't give to me, and in her left hand was a single knife. Either one would kill me instantly; however, I was sure she couldn't aim, so maybe I had a chance. I studied the area around her, and thought about the possible things I could do. Suddenly, my eyes fell upon a plant just a few feet away. Oh how I loved that plant. I remember when I was younger; I used to play tricks on Katniss with this certain plant. It would drive her nuts. That's before Father died.

Once I had the leaves in my hand, I placed them carefully on Glimmer's face, hands and neck. I made sure there were a lot on her face. _Don't ever mess with me. I may be young, but I will not stand for girls like you. _I giggled before making my way over to Cato, and settling myself into the sleeping bag. I welcomed the heat radiating off him, and smiled when he moved his arms around me. _He's even protective when he's sleeping _I thought.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope it was ok. I want a bit of a strange thing going on with Prim and Glimmer, spice things up a bit? I wonder what plant she used... REVIEWS:**

**14ismyluckynumber: Can't wait for tomorrow. PLUS, I'm going to wear my new woollen jumper; it's like the warmest thing going! XD Bought it today –winx OBLII. Xx**

**Storylike: I'm glad you're ok with Rue's death. I agree about her getting in the way. It would be too much like the book if Prim and Rue became close and then she died. I don't really want to follow the same story line!**

**Jng1: Haha Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. Prim blushing is cute, I know :3**

**xxPaige23xx: I'm happy to know you are enjoying my story. Thanks for the review!**

**RisingStar19: I'm glad you liked the little shout out I did for you, you did deserve it though. When is Haymitch ever wrong? I didn't want Cato saving her since that would seem like the 'normal' thing to do. Everyone would expect him to be her hero, so I decided on Peeta. I agree on Glimmer needing to die. She is annoying and such a jealous girl. But then again, I wouldn't be able to have some drama going on would I? Prim is lucky to have Cato as her Prince Charming, I am jealous of her :P**

**The-hooded-figure2: I understand that many people aren't going to like my ideas, but I don't really mind. I'm happy you gave your opinion on it though ^_^ Also, I hope you like this new update.**

**Guest: You're so right. Prim and Cato are just WOW.**


	15. Poison Ivey

**Finally got those 100 reviews! Triple digits people. I'm so happy right now. So I've decided to update AGAIN.**

* * *

**Prim's POV**

We woke up the following morning to a high pitched scream, followed by some crying and finally silence.

''What was t-'' only then did my mind begin to work. _Glimmer. _I tried to keep the giggle from erupting, because if it did, I would laugh too much. Quickly I got up from my sleeping bag to find Cato hanging over Glimmers body. She looked dead, but I could still see the faint rise of her chest. I assume Cato knocked her out due to the attention she was bringing onto the pack. Whilst my eyes took in the site in front of me, I felt someone spin me around.

''Prim... w-what happened to your face?'' There was so much alarm in his voice. I felt his fingers faintly trace the outline of the cuts Glimmer had made. Wincing away from his grasp, I allowed my eyes to travel to the floor as I spoke up.

''Gli- Urm, I fell over'' As much as I hated Glimmer, I didn't exactly want to be the cause of her death. Taking in deep breaths, I tilted my head up again, to be met with cold ice blue eyes. The warmth in them had now been removed, his hands were in fists, and he stood there, like a rock, not willing to move.

''It was her wasn't it'' He pointed to Glimmer who had just woken up and was now scratching her face and hands like there was no tomorrow. _You have to love poison Ivey. _My eyes enlarged as Cato picked up the nearest sword and marched over to Glimmer.

''DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER. WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU DECIDED TO CLAW AT HER FACE LIKE THE ANIMAL YOU ARE?'' I saw the fear in her eyes as he held her up against the nearest tree. Her face turned a shade of blue as she desperately tried gasping for air which sadly wasn't getting to her lungs. I watched her feet kicking around madly, trying so badly to get out of the arms of her attacker, but she was no match for the fire that burned through Cato. Once her eyes began to lose the life in them, he let her go, allowing her shaken body to fall into a heap on the rock hard ground.

''L-Look what she did...to m-me though'' She frantically pointed to all the sore spots on her face, hands and neck. Viciously she began scratching them again and again. Her hands were swollen and her face looked a little red, well not a little, a lot. There were trails of blooding trickling down her neck from where she'd scratched too much. A scar would appear soon enough, that would teach her.

''Glimmer, I honestly don't care what she did to you. She could have killed you. In fact she SHOULD have killed you. Just think, right now you could have been dead; I was so close to ending that pathetic life of yours. Now go run along and clean up since you seem to have a little something on your face, or should I say, all over your face'' He let out a low chuckle before strolling over to the District 4 male and waking him.

''You will pay for that bitch'' Glimmer spat out. Her words didn't scare me though; they just made me think about how pathetic she was. She clearly didn't understand that Cato would never let her kill me.

''Do you really think HE would let you touch me? He doesn't like Racoons touching his things you do realize'' I gave her a quick smile before skipping over to where Marvel sat. I don't know what made me say that to her, but I suddenly felt a lot stronger. I wasn't an innocent girl which will let people walk all over me, No, I would put up a fight, this is the Hunger Games, so I shall play by my own rules and give the audience a good show.

**Cato's POV**

I was woken by a high pitched scream. It sounded like a siren more than anything. I knew it had to be Glimmer, no doubt she had broken a nail or something pathetic like that.

''WHO DID THIS?'' She screamed at me as I approached her. With one swift movement she was out cold on the floor. It was nice to hear the silence which followed. Only then did I notice the red marks that appeared on her skin.

I continued to look at her body which was sprawled out on the floor. The marks looked like they were caused by Poison Ivey, but if they were; someone must have placed them in her sleeping bag. It was a pretty good idea, and I think I know who did this.

Whilst deep in thought, I felt a sudden presence beside me. Turning slightly, I noticed it was Prim who had tilted her head to get a better look at Glimmer. Whilst she examined the mangled girl on the floor, I caught a glimpse of a mark on her left cheek. Spinning her around, I was met with scram marks covering her delicate skin. That's when I felt my blood boil and concern flashed across my eyes.

''Prim... w-what happened to your face?'' I moved my hand so I could caress her swollen cheek. Allowing my fingers to trail down her cuts ever so lightly, I felt her wince away from my touch. Knowing someone had caused her that pain, I just wanted to kill the attacker, and I was pretty damn sure who had done this.

''Gli- Urm, I fell over'' Her eyes were now glued onto the floor, and she fiddled with her fingers as she spoke ever so quietly. As I was about to speak, she tilted her head back up, and looked straight into my eyes. I knew she was well aware of how I felt; my eyes were most likely an ice blue.

''It was her wasn't it'' I pointed to Glimmer who was just coming around. The first thing she did was attack the red spots which surrounded her flesh. Picking up the nearest sword, I marched over to her.

''DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER. WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU DECIDED TO CLAW AT HER FACE LIKE THE ANIMAL YOU ARE?'' grabbing her by the neck I slammed her into a nearby tree. Watching her face turn to blue, I pressed down harder on her throat. Her legs began to kick viciously around the place, trying so badly to get free from my grasp. Only once her eyes began to flutter shut, did I let her fall to the floor like a sack of flour.

''L-Look what she did...to m-me though'' she coughed badly, still gasping for air. I dug my nails into the palms of my hand, as I so badly felt like killing her right there. I would have killed her, but right now the last thing we need is killing a Career only to come face to face with her District partner who I was sure had a past relationship with her. That would then lead to having to kill him since he'd try and touch Prim just to get even. I rolled my eyes as she pointed to all the inflamed parts of her body. There were several cuts which were bleeding by now.

''Glimmer, I honestly don't care what she did to you. She could have killed you. In fact she SHOULD have killed you. Just think, right now you could have been dead; I was so close to ending that pathetic life of yours. Now go run along and clean up since you seem to have a little something on your face, or should I say, all over your face'' I let out a loud chuckle before making my way over to the District 4 boy who was still sleeping. Bellowing in his ear, I let a satisfied smile cross my lips as he jumped awake and looked around the place like a scared deer.

''Right everyone. Pack up the supplies we're moving'' I shouted. Glimmer continued to squeal, Marvel decided to not put his top on and casually yawn, before bending down to pick up a pack. He tried so badly to get his muscles on show. Did he really need to stoop to that level to get sponsors, poor child. The District 4 boy hurried off to pick up a few knives and Prim grabbed some bags and our sleeping bag.

''We're heading east towards the forest'' They all nodded before setting off.

The sun was beating down on us as we continued to trek on through the forest. I was slightly surprised that we hadn't run into a tribute by now. The audience must be getting bored... so hopefully the Games makers will set a trap for some pathetic child. I could tell Glimmer was getting annoyed since she couldn't cut some child up, and Marvel just wanted to sit down and relax.

''Prim, is there anywhere around here which could be a potential camping spot? Since you're the best with medicines, maybe there is a place around here where we can find some supplies if needed. I do realize we have everything we need, but if another tribute is injured and is looking for some form of medication to help with their wounds, they may be led to where we are camping, thus resulting in us killing them.'' Her face scrunched up a little as she went into deep thought. Scanning the area, she pointed towards a patch of forest which had purple and red flowers surrounding it.

''Those are called Healers Dream. Basically, if you're wounded, you pick one of the flowers, and crush it up in the palm of your hand before rubbing it over the infected area. It doesn't heal the wound, but it stops the bleeding and can sometimes lessen the pain'' I gave her a quick smile, before ordering the group over to the new area. Luckily enough, there was a stream not far from our new area. We would be able to hunt for food if the supplies were somehow lost, and tributes would come to the stream for a water source.

''Me and Prim are going hunting. We can't just sit here in hope that a tribute will happen to stumble upon the stream'' They all agreed.

I held Prim's hand tightly as we made our way through the forest. I was doing it for the sponsors... and for myself. I didn't really plan on Hunting, maybe just speaking to her for a bit.

''So then Prim, how's your face now'' I turned her towards me, before staring into her eyes and cupping her face in the palm of my hand. She allowed me to run a single finger down her face, but this time she didn't flinch away, she rubbed her face again my hand. I let a grin form across my lips.

''It still hurts, and I'm sure it will scar. I wish they had some medicine to cure this. They're the capitol though, they must have something. Maybe we will get some sponsors'' Letting out a sigh, she turned her head towards the right.

''Cato'' she said quietly ''There is something over there'' Her eyes twitched over to the right once more. Slowly, I turned my head to see a figure sitting in a tree. By the looks of it, the tribute was asleep. I hushed Prim as we walked over to the bottom of the tree. I gave her a quick nod which meant look away as I knew she hated seeing children getting killed. The person wasn't exactly high up, and I was amazed at how nobody had seen her yet. I slowly began to climb the tree, and was next to her in seconds. She couldn't have been more than 15. Her brown hair covered her face as she slept peacefully. I was glad she was sleeping, since she looked a lot like Clove, and I couldn't force myself to kill Clove, especially if she was awake.

''Cato, just do it already'' Prim said quietly. I heard the sadness in her voice. Nodding, I drove the sword into the tributes chest like I had done with several others.

''BOOM'' Once the cannon had signaled her death, I climbed down from the tree and wrapped my arms around Prim who was quietly humming to herself. She liked to hum so she couldn't hear the cannon sound, or any screams a tribute may let out before their death. I led a trail of butterfly kisses down her jaw before grabbing her hand and leading her back to camp.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. I felt like my last chapter was not long enough, and it lacked in detail. This may seem a bit rush, but I do hope you like it. Reviews:**

**EGilly: Haha, I'm glad you like the story! Yes it was Poison Ivey! Good guess. I agree she needs to come out of her shell a bit more, maybe I could make her not so shy in the next few chapters. So what did you think about Cato and Glimmer? I would have made him kill her, but I have other plans with Glimmer in later, and I think you will enjoy those!**

**xxPaige23xx: I'm happy you're still reading this story, and have reviewed AGAIN. Makes my day XD**

**clato4ever7: Woo, I'm glad you love the story.**

**HelloKitty2000: Yeah, I like the relationship they have going on. Did you guess the plant right?**

**RawrMonster483: Oh, I don't think you've reviewed before? If not, thanks for reading the story, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Awesome: Yes it is a little weird, especially since the age gap and what not. But I like to be a little different and mix things up. Aw, thanks for saying I am a good writer, means a lot to me.**

**RisingStar19: Thanks so much for reviewing AGAIN. You really needed to read the chapter to get the name, I think it worked well. Yes she has scars, but I might have something planned to do with them... Like I said, I would have killed Glimmer, since it would have worked well in that situation, but I need her for other ideas I have. A plant that deforms her, do you mean like those tracer jackers in the book? If so, that would have been an AMAZING idea, but I hope you like the Poison Ivey. We will have to wait and see what happens between the two of them won't we?**


	16. Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Updating again! This is going to be in Glimmers POV and a bit of Prim's at the end...**

* * *

**Glimmer's POV**

No matter how hard I try, Cato never notices me! I assumed me and him would be the perfect couple, two warriors fighting side by side, killing innocent children and laughing about it for hours. But since that little brat Prim came along, Cato has done nothing but ignore and abuse me. I don't deserve this kind of treatment. I am a beautiful, good looking girl, any man's dream. I have things she doesn't, she isn't even fully developed, what could she possibly give him that would satisfy his needs. But it doesn't matter; soon enough when the time is right, she will be long gone and I will be there to replace her. What better way to get into a boys heart then when he's an emotional wreck. All I need is a plan to get her out of the picture... And I think I know the perfect person.

Flicking my hair back, I strut over to where Marvel is watching Prim attempting to start a fire. As the blonde demon bends down to pick up some wood, Marvel stares at her long and hard before sighing.

"Damn, Prim is hot" he starts to fan his face with his hands. I twirl a strand of hair around my finger and look him straight in the eyes.

"You want her don't you?" I say with curiosity. What does she have that attracts boys? For a start shes too young and innocent, maybe they like a clueless girl?

"Yeah I do, but shes Cato's and he'd kill me if I touched his property" I can hear the sadness in his voice; it is clear how desperate he is to have Prim.

"I have a plan, it involves you getting the time you need with Prim, and Cato never finding out" I watch him grin madly, obviously satisfied with my idea.

"Ok, continue..." He spoke quietly so only we could hear.

"Basically, when Cato goes on first watch, you move over to where Prim is laying in her sleeping bag. Carefully place a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams then have your way with her" a sly smirk crossed my face once I'd finished explaining the plan.

"Before I agree, I need to ask. Will you be standing guard?" Nodding I fluttered my eyelids at him, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Make sure to do whatever you want, the more shes hurt, the happier I am" With that, I got up and headed towards the river so I could clean up. The river wasn't too far away, just a few feet behind camp. It was the perfect place. Quickly, I removed the bobble from my hair, and ran my fingers through the tangled knots which had formed. Once I was satisfied, I stripped down and entered the cold water. I felt the sudden goose bumps form on my body, and I was now eager to get out and into my dry clothes. Lying back, I scrubbed the dirt from my hair and body before attempting to get back out. Before I was able to get back to where I had abandoned my grubby clothes, I heard the sound of voices coming near.

''I was watching the Career pack earlier, and I noticed the District 2 boy wasn't there, and neither was the young female from 12. I think there is something going on between them, so if we can get our hands on her, it will drive the boy mad. I'm sure if his little 'princess' is dead, he won't be able to cope, thus resulting in a weak Career'' a male voice said before allowing a chuckle to escape his lips.

''But what if the death of 12 will drive him to go insane and start killing anyone just to avenge her death. Tristan, we need to come up with a better plan than this. Fill up the bottle up quickly, and we can leave before someone hears us, the last thing we need is someone overhearing our plan'' The male one, who I now know was called Tristan, let out a loud sigh, before coming closer to the water. I ducked underneath the cold liquid, and swam ever so quietly to a sheltered area where I was sure I would not be seen.

''I guess you're right Foxy'' Tristan whispered. Once his bottle was full, they both walked off into the deeper parts of the jungle.

After I was sure they had left, I dashed out of the water and over to where I had left my clothes, but they weren't there. Panicking, I scanned the surrounding area, searching for some piece of my clothing. There was nothing. Now shivering from the cold which had stuck to my body, I angrily stormed back into camp.

''WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!'' I screamed. Marvel was clutching his sides laughing, whilst the District 4 boy just stared with a sly smirk on his face. I quickly ran over to the supply pile, eager to find some form of clothing to change into.

''I will kill whoever took my clothes; I must look like a fool to the Capitol now. What kind of person will they think I am when I win these games?'' I shouted whilst changing into the new clothes.

''You will not win these games Glimmer. Look at you, you can't even look after your clothes'' Cato spat from behind. A loud sea of noise filled the camp as everyone began laughing. I quickly turned around, and was ready to lunge at Cato.

''Don't try anything stupid now Princess'' He hissed, before pinning me down to the ground ''you seem to like me pinning you around the place don't you?'' A smirk formed on his face, which made my blood boil. How dare he make me look like a fool? Without thinking I slapped him across the face, before bucking my hips to try and budge him.

''Oh dear Glimmer, you really think a slap will get a Career off of you, you have things to learn. But I am getting rather bored sitting on someone who can't put up a proper fight'' With that, he got off me, and strolled over to the fire.

''Well, you happen to be off of me now, so I assume it did work'' I said with a triumphant smile.

''Nope, I just don't like to play around with my kill'' he bellowed.

''You didn't kill me though?'' What on earth was he playing at?

''I haven't killed you _yet_'' I let the words sink in, and was on the verge of tears. He really doesn't like me.

''The thing is 2, you won't kill me'' I shot him a sly smile, before skipping over to grab an apple.

**Prim's POV**

The Hunger Games is a strange place. You'd expect everyone to be moody or upset, but in the Career pack, everything is so different. We all laugh together, mess around and actually talk like friends do. I never expected this. I guess it's because we don't have much to worry about, only the stupid tributes would attempt to kill one of us. We go hunting for them; they don't go hunting for us.

I had started to run out of the possible things to do. Most of the time I'm the one who attempts to start a fire. All of the others seem to be built as killing machines, and can only do well with weapons. I on the other hand, am very bad with weapons but I have a keen interest in herbs and all things like that. Starting a fire takes a lot of patients, but in the end it's worth it. Since the weather changes most days, a fire isn't always needed. We do however need it when the Games Makers decide to make that certain day a cold wintery one. I've grown up in the slums, and I know how to handle myself in the cold seasons, so it isn't anything new to me.

''I will start the fire'' I said to Marvel who was relaxing on one of the few chairs we had grabbed from the Cornucopia at the blood bath. He gave me a quick nod, before closing his eyes and resting.

Placing the newly collected wood into the middle of the fire, I began trying to get a flame going. It took many attempts, but after a short time, a few of the sparks formed into a roaring fire. Whilst I had been making the fire, I felt as though someone was staring at me. Never did I turn around.

''The fires done'' I screamed. Cato sent me a quick smile of approval, before going back to sharpening his knife. I loved it when he smiled, it made me feel so warm and at home. Once I'd snapped back to the real world, I noticed that Marvel was eyeing me up. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, I mean if it was Cato, I'd have blushed, but with Marvel, his gaze was cold and unwelcoming. Trying to avoid eye contact with him, I made my way over to the river to fill up some of the water canteens.

I loved the river, the birds were never far from it, and I loved the songs they sang. It reminded me of District 12, like I was almost home. It even gave me hope that somehow I would come back... I would be a Victor. As I was listening to one of the bird's tunes, I heard movement in the water. Hiding behind one of the bigger boulders, I searched for whatever had made the noise. To my surprise, it was just Glimmer cleaning up. How stupid was she, you don't go into the opening on your own to clean up. The Career pack had made a rule that if we ever needed to go to the river for some reason; we were to take someone with us to watch guard.

As she lay on her back washing her hair, I heard footsteps nearing. Only then did she rush to a sheltered area so nobody could see her. The source of the footsteps was two tributes who I believe were from District 7. The girl was quite pretty with her flowing red locks, she looked around the age of 15, maybe older. I watched as they went into deep conversation, but I wasn't close enough to catch what they were saying.

Around 5 minutes later, they had left, and Glimmer was still hiding. I was the first to stroll back to camp, but before I did, I caught sight of a pile of clothes. Without thinking, I gathered them up and ran down the path leading back to the fire. I knew damn well whose clothes these were, and just the thought of her raging when she came back to camp allowed a huge grin to cross my face.

''Marvel hide these, don't tell her who took them'' I threw the clothes at Marvel, who seemed to understand what I had done. He quickly placed the clothes under the pile of newly collected logs which at some point will be used to make yet another fire.

''WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!'' a high pitched voice screamed. Marvel was already in stitches laughing as his gaze fell upon a fuming naked Glimmer. I tried to muffle my giggles as she glared at the District 4 boy who was smirking. Once she'd realized she was standing there looking like a fool, she marched over to the supply area and found some new clothes to put on.

It took her a while to actually calm down. Cato had a few words with her, which led to her face going a bright red. She decided to try and be funny and get on Cato's nerves, but failed badly. By the time he was done with their little conversation, she was on the verge of tears.

''As much fun as this little talk was, I am going on my first watch, so I suggest you all get some rest, because in a while, you will be the next on guard'' With that, we all retreated to our sleeping bags.

''I really don't want to leave you alone Rose, but if they try anything funny, you scream ok?'' Cato ran his fingers through my hair as a flash of concern crossed his face.

''Yes, I understand, scream if they attempt to do anything'' I gave him a quick smile, before lying down in the sleeping bag and shutting my eyes. I heard the sound of his footsteps slowly get further away from me, until I could hear them no longer.

After a short amount of time, I heard shuffling to the right of me. I was too tired to bother looking for what had caused the noise. I know it is the Hunger Games and I should be on alert, but what tribute would attempt to attack the pack at this time?

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes once more, however, the noise got louder. I could feel eyes locked onto me as I curled up in my sleeping bag, daring myself not to move. Suddenly though, the noise stopped, and I could hear nothing again. Sighing, I blamed my imagination for creating the sounds. I finally began to calm down, until a sudden voice spoke.

''Hello there Primrose''

* * *

**So, what did you think?! I know it's very different, and I quite enjoyed making Glimmer look like a fool. What will happen to Prim? Will someone save her? Dun dun dun, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Reviews:**

**PerlaB4: I'm glad you liked the Poison Ivey idea!**

**Awesome: You should really make an account so I can thank you for the reviews you did in a message. Haha, spammed me a little, but that's ok, It made me smile when you sent random reviews. That would have been funny her head swelling up! I'm glad you like that my story is different. Also, Peeta will come up in either the next chapter or the one after, I have a plan for him, don't you worry.**

**xxPaige23xx: I hope you liked the new update... and I am so glad you're still reading this.**

**Clato4ever7: Thank you!**

**RisingStar19: Thanks for reviewing again. I do love reading your reviews; they're always detailed and long! I love making the story a bit dramatic, so I believe killing Glimmer would have ruined it... The bit with Marvel was a bit funny, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**HelloKitty2000: Oo, well done for getting it right. I'm not sure how tall they're. I think it's cute when the male is taller than the female so when they kiss she has to rise up. Haha, but I'm not 100% sure on their exact height. **

**Guest: I'm so happy you enjoyed the Poison Ivey bit. I did LOVE writing it, made me laugh (I know sad laughing at my own story)**

**Storylike: Yeah, more pranks on Glimmer would make the story more enjoyable, it's good to have a humorous story. I hope you liked the little prank that Prim did. I love writing things that happen between Prim and Glimmer. Everyone expects Prim to be this innocent child, but really she's quite sneaky. Also, Cato is coming across romantic which is a twist since Careers aren't supposed to show emotion.**

**Jng1: Yeah, I have to admit, I did like the name of the chapter, but you had to read it first to understand the name!**


	17. When A Plan Backfires

**Hi guys and girls! I've decided to update since I've had so many reviews. 145! You should all be proud. I've stopped asking for a certain number of reviews for the next update since I tend to be getting a lot lately, and I'm just glad to have gotten to 100.**

* * *

Prim's POV

His voice was harsh and cold, like a winter's night. There was no warmth radiating off him, no love, just plain darkness. His words rang through my head like alarm bells. I should have screamed by now, just like Cato told me to do. It was Marvel.

Flashback

_''I really don't want to leave you alone Rose, but if they try anything funny, you scream ok?''__Cato ran his fingers through my hair as a flash of concern crossed his face._

_''Yes, I understand, scream if they attempt to do anything'' I gave him a quick smile, before lying down in the sleeping bag and shutting my eyes. I heard the sound of his footsteps slowly get further away from me, until I could hear them no longer._

End of Flashback

As usual, when things got too much, I lost my voice and the ability to scream for help. I hoped that when it came to the Games, I would be able to fight for myself or scream just too upper my chance of survival, but no.

''Oh come on now Prim, I'm just as good as him, maybe not as loveable, but you can't always get what you want'' He raised his dirty hands to cup my panic stricken face. I made no attempt to move from his grasp, I was rock solid, a statue frozen in place.

''I like girls who don't put up a fight you know'' Marvel rolled so he was face to face with me. Quickly, I shut my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at his face.

''Prim, I don't bite, no need to close those radiant eyes of yours'' He chuckled softly before stroking the side of my face and running his nose along my jaw line.

''D-Don't hurt me, P-Please'' The words barely came out of my mouth, yet I was shaking uncontrollably in hope that he had heard me.

''Prim, it _will_ hurt for a while, but after, the pain will go away'' He moved his mouth down to my neck and began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. I knew if I didn't react now, he would hurt me emotionally and physically. The tears began to fall silently as my breathing sped up. Desperately I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but I was no match for the body which was positioned above me.

''Please, Y-You don't want t-this'' I begged in hope he would re-think this whole situation.

''Oh Prim, I want this badly. Now be a good girl and keep quiet'' Marvel placed one hand over my mouth to muffle my screams as the other grabbed the hem of my top. Once I'd finally realized what it was he intended to do, I tried with all my might to kick him off of me.

''Well, Marvel, Don't you work fast'' A female voice said from the left of us. She soon began to laugh before bending down so I could get a good look at her.

''Glimmer will you shut up for one minute, I was so close to actually getting her where I wanted her and you decide to stroll along and ruin the moment'' His eyes travelled upwards to be faced with a giggling Glimmer.

''Wow, Sorry for ruining the moment, but I'm just warning you that Cato should be back soon'' She began twirling a strand of her 'perfect' hair around her delicate finger before locking her ice cold eyes on mine.

''Right, I will cover her mouth whilst you do whatever you need to do'' Her high pitched voice rang out. It was obvious that they were in this together, and I wouldn't be surprised if Glimmer organised the whole thing.

''Team work'' Marvel let out a loud chuckle before moving his other hand to where my shirt was beginning to slowly rise up. I carried on squirming beneath him, trying to put up a fight so I could waste time and Cato would come save me.

''PRIM, Just stay still for fuck sakes, you're making this harder for me'' He said angrily, I could hear the annoyance in his voice, and I knew he would go rough on me from now on.

''Marvel, just take the top off already'' I heard Glimmer hiss before she yanked my messed up hair causing me to buck my hips. I could feel the salty tears fall down my cheeks before sliding down my neck, partly caused by the pain of his weight above me.

''Get. Off. Her. Now'' A deep voice said from somewhere behind me. _Cato._

''It's not what it looks like man'' Marvel said innocently before climbing off of me. He quickly got to his feet and attempted to walk back to where the fire was now dying out.

''I don't think so. You expect me to let you walk away once you touched _my _property?'' Cato's eyes had gone a dark blue, no love was left in them, just pure anger. I watched as he walked towards a shaking Marvel who was now backed up against a tree.

''We can sort something out, just d-don't kill me'' Marvel's face had lost its entire colour, and he now looked like a ghost. Cato laughed slightly before grabbing the scared boy by his neck and suffocating him. I could see the fear in Marvel's eyes, I watched as he tried to wriggle free, but he was nothing compared to the now angered Cato. I wanted to scream, to make Cato put him down, to not end his life here, not now anyways, but as usual, I was lost for words.

''Bastard'' The words echoed in my head as I watched Cato furiously twist Marvels neck first left and then right, causing him to die immediately. The blood rushed from my face, and my eyes enlarged as I sat there, trying to realize what had just happened.

''You helped him didn't you?'' Cato's attention was now on Glimmer who was sat behind me, staring at Marvel's mangled body.

''N-No, I w-was trying to help her'' I don't blame her for lying, for she had just seen what happens when you touch the things which _belong _to Cato. Its weird thinking of myself as one of his things, but it also makes me relax slightly knowing if anyone tried to harm me, he'd be there, looking out for me, my own little hero.

''Trying to help her by covering her mouth with your hand? I never knew that helped people'' The anger was still shining in his eyes, and you could see he was eager to hurt Glimmer.

''I... U-Um-'' She didn't have enough time to finish off her sentence... Cato was already standing behind her with a knife to her throat.

''You what'' He whispered in her ear with a sly smirk on his face. I could see the crystal tears staining her eyes, I watched as she struggled to get her words out. Only then did I realize I didn't want her to die... well not in front of me or because of me. Watching her sitting there helplessly made me understand that she too would die any minute now by the boy I love.

''I c-can't do this'' With those words I rose from where I sat, turned so I was facing the opposite direction and ran. I don't know what possessed me to actually leave the safety of the camp, but I needed to get away from the murder scene no matter where it would take me, I needed to run, run faster than I had before.

My knotted hair hung tightly to my face as I sprinted through the deeper parts of the forest. My feet were aching, but I didn't dare stop running. Tears were still strolling down my flushed face and I was extremely tired, yet I carried on sprinting to God knows where.

I continued running, over rocks, through a river and towards what looked like a cave of some sorts. I didn't care what was in the cave, I just needed my rest and someplace out of reach from other tributes. I didn't have any water, any food or any weapons, but I had a cave, and right now, as long as I was in some sort of shelter, I was slightly safe.

* * *

**This is a very different chapter! I wanted to liven up the story a little bit, I do hope this helped. Peeta will be in the next chapter by the way. Reviews: **

**PerlaB4: I know, they were kind of creepy, haha ^_^**

**Fan of LAZ: I'm glad you enjoyed the clothes bit that I put in, I loved writing it!**

**RisingStar19: I would have used that technique since it works like a charm, but I decided to change things up, and well, this happened... haha.**

**Loyal2Artemis: I couldn't leave her die, well not now anyways! I'm glad you like the story.**

**EGilly: Thanks for reviewing! As mentioned I loved writing the clothes bit, and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. Marvel and Glimmers plan was a bit creepy, and it kind of backfired!**

**Clato4ever7: Woo, many people enjoyed that bit, I'm happy now xD**

**DaisyWillLiveForever: Thank you for following the story! Yeah the age gap is weird, but it's cute.**

**The-Hooded-Figure2: ''Cato haven't you learnt yet never leave your valuables unattended'' made me laugh haha.**

**HelloKitty2000: She can't always be the weak little girl that everyone expects her to be, that would just be boring. I like it when they're taller, so yeah at least a foot.**

**Aweseme: Woo for getting an account! I'm glad to see you still read this. Alternative endings are ok I guess, kind of pointless, I'm curious as to why you asked that?**

**Roses In Thorns: I'm happy to see a new reader, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Thepandagirl16: Well looks like I've updated! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I must admit, this isn't my best chapter, but the next one should be a lot better. Sorry for the lack of detail.**


	18. Bread Boy and Red Head

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I've been wondering around this arena for what seems like days. Many cannons have gone off; many children's lives have been lost. I just thank God I am not one of them. I would consider myself lucky to have made it this far, and I consider Prim lucky, even though she is with Cato. Cato seems to have put her life before his, in some sort of saviour act. I don't quite understand how he is so attached to her, they barely know one another, then again, Prim has that effect on people.

My feet are beginning to hurt as I continue to climb up a steep slope. The bag on my back has started digging into my shoulders but I don't show any sign of pain, why would the audience give me sponsors if I was weak? The rain begins to fall around me as my legs ache from the climbing I have done. I need to seek shelter before the darkness surrounds me.

Luckily enough, I spot a tree with a hole at the bottom. Quickly, I run towards the shelter. I am about to step into it, when I notice a lock of ginger hair inside the dark cramped place. Peering in closer, I make out the figure of a girl. She has a delicate body, the brightest red hair I have ever seen, and her face- well I can't see her face due to the position she is in.

''Um, hello...'' I say quietly not wanting to frighten the radiant girl whom lies in front of me immune to her surroundings. When I get no response, I tap her on the shoulder ever so slightly; it's enough to wake the girl.

''Who are you? Please d-don't kill me, p-please'' Only then do I see her face, it's so young, with her delicate lips, rosy cheeks and bright emerald green eyes.

''I'm Peeta Mellark, district 12's male, and I won't kill you'' I watch as she takes a sigh of relief, before moving over giving me room to fit in.

''Thanks'' Flashing a smile, I remove the bag pack from my back. I dig around for a few seconds before pulling out a packet of dried fruits, and one apple.

''Would you like some'' I place the packet of dried fruits in her hand before taking a bite of the apple.

''Thank you Peeta, but may I ask why you are being so nice'' Her voice is so soft; I could listen to it all day.

''Well, I've been wondering around for days without seeing a single tribute, and it was getting tiring walking around for hours. When it began to rain, I started hunting for shelter since I was getting drenched and I didn't want to catch a cold, even the smallest illnesses could kill you if not treated in these games. I happened to stumble upon this tree, and that's where I found you. Once I saw your delicate body lying there, totally immune to the world, I couldn't take it upon myself to kill an innocent girl who wasn't even awake. Plus, I don't enjoy killing people unless they threaten me. So I suggest you don't threaten me'' I said the last part in a joking way, thankfully, it gained me a laugh from her.

''Oh I see. Well, I don't kill people, I didn't even want to be in these games, nor did you I gather. I'm trying to survive long enough without killing someone'' She gives me a sad smile before taking a handful of the dried fruits and placing them delicately into her mouth.

''Um, what's your name then?'' I say with curiosity.

''Well, you can call me Foxface'' She must get that name from her red hair, red like a foxes fur.

''Okay Foxface, I'm Peeta, but I've already told you that. I was wondering if maybe... you would consider being in an alliance with me, only since we both don't really want to kill people, and it's better if we aren't alone in these games'' I started fiddling with my fingers, and couldn't make eye contact with her. I was always nervous when talking too girls, whether it be someone younger or older than me, I just couldn't think straight. Foxface also happens to be beautiful, which makes it even harder for me to speak.

''Sure! I hate being on my own, it makes me sad and I guess a little scared'' Relief filled my body knowing I had an ally who was like me.

''That's great. So tell me a little about yourself...''

**Cato's POV**

She left me. Prim left me. I had fought for her life, and she ran away like some scared child. Of course she was a child, being the age she is, but I was her saviour, and this is how she thanks me? Glimmer and Marvel would have killed her after the 'deed' was done. Firstly, I don't understand how they could take advantage of such an innocent girl, and secondly, what on earth were they doing touching her? Its bad enough Marvel was there, but Glimmer? Honestly, I didn't think she was that jealous of Prim. The worst part is, I let Glimmer go. Once I saw Prim run off, my first instinct was to try and follow her, I tried to get her back, back to me, back to the place she belongs. Sadly, she was too fast, and before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of nowhere with a sword and myself.

I trudged slowly back to camp, not caring about the rain which was tanking down around me. My body was drenched from head to toe, but I showed no sign of weakness. Yes I may be wet and shivering to death, but no way will I look like some weak fool who can't take a little rain shower.

Once I had arrived back at camp, I was surprised to see the District 4 boy still there sound asleep. I could have killed him right there, but he might come of use to me. I strolled over to where he lay under one of the many trees surrounding the camp, and shook him awake.

''We're moving NOW'' The tone of my voice was enough to make him get up and pack his things away. Within minutes we were ready to leave.

''Look out for a blonde girl. You know her right? Prim, she was with us earlier'' He nodded his head before picking up a near sword, and standing waiting for me to lead the way.

''Let's go'' I begin to walk through the never ending forest. I can hear the sounds of birds, rustling of bushes from the strong wind blowing around us. I clutch my sword close to me as I search around for a certain young girl. I can imagine her now, cold, alone, shivering, hungry, dying. I damn well hope she isn't dying. I will not allow another person whom I love so dearly to die. It was bad enough losing my Sister at a young age; she was the only one who truly understood me. I remember how she would take my hand and teach me how to dance even though I was 2 years of age. It's funny how I can still remember her smile, the way she lit up a room when she entered. Sadly, one night, she was rudely taken away from me. How was she to know a certain someone had been following her for weeks? He'd cornered her as she walked home from training, there was nowhere for her to run. A girl of 14 couldn't do much to a 30 year old man. She was a strong child, always top of her class in training, but she was nowhere near prepared for the man who stood in front of her. He was the one who took her out of my life; he killed the innocent girl who stood in front of him. The worst part is, when he was done with her, she was no longer recognisable.

About an hour later, the rain begins to stop, and so do we.

''Okay, let's fill up these water canteens in the stream which is located to the right of us, clean yourself up if you wish, and then we shall continue to trek through the forest.'' The young boy nodded before sprinting towards the stream. He didn't speak much; I guess that's why I like him.

I stand guard as he cleans himself up. There have been no deaths since Marvel's, so I assume the Games Makers will put some plan together. I wish they would make a plan that involves me finding Prim. The Capitol needs their Star-crossed lovers back. Just the thought of her makes my blood run cold. I hope she is ok, I would hate for something to happen to her.

''I'm done'' A small voice says from behind me. It startles me a little, making me jump.

''Oh, you can talk'' A chuckle erupts from my mouth, which leads to him smiling slightly. Once I've given him the sword to stand guard, I walk towards the stream. I don't intend on cleaning up too much since I want to find Prim, so I quickly wet my face and fill my water bottle up before trudging back to the boy.

''BOOM'' The sound of the cannon sends a shiver through my body. I find myself running to where the District 4 boy was to make sure he is ok. Yes I hardly know him, but somehow I feel a connection between me and him. As I get closer to where I left him, I notice a body lying limp on the floor. I dash over to him, but know already, I am too late. He's dead.

* * *

**What did you think? I promised you I would have Peeta in there. Yes his bit was a little short, but I hope you enjoy it. I bet you didn't see that happening. Peeta and Foxface, how different! I love mixing things up. REVIEWS:**

**Clato4ever7: I feel bad for her as well, going through all that!**

**PerlaB4: I agree the Careers are one weird pack... I think I would run if I saw someone being killed.**

**xxPaige23xx: Thank you for continuing to review**

**HelloKitty2000: I hope you enjoyed the update! So yeah, Peeta is back in the story **

**Fan of LAZ: Oo, ok! Nice to know you're still reading this. Yes, Marvel died.**

**TrollingForever: Aw thank you!**

**Aweseme: Hmm, I'm not going to tell you what I have planned for the end, plus, WOO, thank you for continuing to read/review the story.**

**RisingStar19: Gotta love Peeta! Well she's still very young, and at her age, I doubt she wants to be the reason for 1 person being killed and another almost being killed. Oo, The Avengers, AMAZING film by the way. I love how you use those characters to describe Cato, makes me laugh. Hmm, will she go back to Cato or maybe Peeta? We will have to wait and see.**

**EGilly: Well I need Glimmer for another bit. GOSH, I never get around to killing her. It is about time for her to die though. I haven't decided what I'm doing yet, Prim may or may not ally with someone.**

**KKCrazyKids: Peeta was a bit strange in the first few chapters. I don't think he will be going for Prim anymore though since he's found Miss Foxy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The-hooded-figure2: Haha, still loving your little sayings. Makes me smile big time!**

**Jng1: Glad you enjoyed it.**


	19. The Three Musketeers

**Well. Hello, Hello! I'm back from my Holidays. It was amazing, but I felt the need to update this all every day. Sadly, I had no wifi which meant no Fanfiction (Boo). I came back Saturday night, but suffered from a sickness bug Sunday and Monday. On Tuesday I was still rather tired so I decided to update today. I am sorry for making you wait (I seem to apologise a lot :S) I just couldn't delay the update any longer. Plus, your amazing reviews made me HAVE to update. You're all just so kind and utterly AMAZING. I loved reading every one of them. Yes I am sad reading all my new reviews, but I don't care. I will try to answer every single review down the bottom, if I happen to miss you out which is highly unlikely, please PM me.**

**I talk too much, so, onto the story.**

* * *

**Prim's POV**

What was I thinking? Why on earth did I run from Cato? He was everything to me. Cato is someone I can talk to, feel comfort in, and he's always there when I am in danger. Yes we have our ups and downs, but I still love him even though I've not known him long. He feels like an object in my life which is irreplaceable. Like a teddy bear you have when you're younger, or a family member you secretly favour. Leaving Cato was the worst thing I could have done, and now my mistake was slowly taking its time to leave me in pain and in danger.

I shuffle around the small cave I now call 'home'. The walls are covered in damp moss, and the floor is covered in a layer of soggy golden sand. I yawn slightly as I am overwhelmed with the feeling of fatigue. I haven't been able to sleep well for the past few nights I have spent here. Considering I didn't bring any food with me, I have to go out in the nights scavenging for berries or any other fruit I can get my bruised hands on. My hands had gotten swollen and battered from the fall I encountered earlier whilst trying to reach for an apple which hung high up in a rather unstable looking tree. I was almost there, my delicate fingers were so close to the ripe fruit when the sudden sound of a canon going off startled me and I misplaced my foot. I plunged a good 10 feet to the floor landing awkwardly on my ankle. Luckily enough, it didn't cause too much damage apart from the sprained ankle and bloody hands which had scrapped down the tree as I fell.

''BOOM'' The noise of the thundering Canon frightened me. What if that was Cato... or Peeta? I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and the burning sensation of bile rising up my throat. Struggling to keep my dinner down, I quickly sipped my water canteen, and lay back onto the bed of leaves and branches I had collected the previous night. I was lucky to have water. Since I had run away from Cato carrying no bag, no water and no food, I didn't have much chance of survival. When things had begun to get bad, and I started to feel faint, I knew it was time to find a water source. I had found my new cave by then, and had only just begun exploring the new grounds surrounding me. As I crept around the forest, trying to not draw attention to myself, I heard the sound of flowing water to the left of me. I could feel excitement building up inside me as I began to jog towards the water source. Within seconds I had found a small stream filled to the brim with crystal clear water. I couldn't have been happier. As I got closer to the stream, I noticed a silver glint in front of me. Fear began to flow through my body. I quickly crouched down, expecting a tribute to spring from somewhere behind a tree, but nothing came. After 5 minutes of sitting there like a duck, I decided to go towards the silver which shone brightly in the sun. When I got nearer to it, I managed to make out what it was. It was in fact a water canteen, as if luck was on my side; I let a huge grin form across my face. I couldn't believe it! However, it did make me curious as I began to think about how there was coincidentally a water canteen there. I slowly scanned the area, to make sure nobody had made camp around here. Once I knew the coast was clear, I picked up the canteen and rushed over to the river. Whilst I was busy getting water, I started to worry about drinking the liquid. The trainers in the training centre had told us not to drink directly from the water unless we had purified it. Considering I didn't have anything to purify the water, I had to drink it like it was and hope for the best.

As I slurp more from my canteen, I smile a little now knowing the water was in fact fine. I had found the canteen a while ago, and I go back to the stream a few times a day to collect water.

It wasn't bad being alone in the arena, yes it was scary knowing there were people out there wanting you dead, but other than that, it wasn't too bad. It reminded me a lot like home, with the birds, the silent crickets at night, and just the forest smells. Sometimes, I lay awake outside the mouth of the cave and thought about home, about the life I could have if I made it out, and a lot, and I mean a lot about Cato.

''Enjoying yourself?'' A voice said from behind me. I quickly turn my head to come face to face with the one and only Peeta Mellark.

''PEETA'' I scream before tackling him to the floor and giving him a huge hug.

''Slow down now Prim, Foxy might get jealous'' I scrunch my face up a little as I get confused.

''Who's F-'' Before I can finish my sentence, I rather pretty looking girl steps out from behind a tree and smiles brightly at me. I hadn't noticed her before, and I was a little shocked to see Peeta with an ally.

''Oh, um... Hi! I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim. I haven't seen you before. What's your name? How did you and Peeta meet? Since when have you and he been in an alliance? What district are you from? How o-'' Peeta cut me off my putting a hand to my mouth.

''One question at a time, she is only human after all, and I'm not sure she even understood most of that. You speak so fast when you get excited'' I stick my tongue out to him before smiling at the red headed girl in front of me, and gesturing her to sit down. She stares at me for a while before giving me a quick grin and sitting down on one of the boulders.

''Hi Prim, you can call me Foxface. Peeta and I met a few days ago. He stumbled upon me as I lay asleep in the bottom an old tree. We soon became friendly with one another and became allies. He said he didn't want to kill anyone purposely, and neither did I. It wasn't hard to get along with him since we had so much in common and we became close quickly'' I could see from the corner of my eye the admiration on Peeta's face as Foxface stared into his eyes. They were clearly more than friends.

''So... are you two a couple?'' My question seemed to startle both of them as they began to blush.

''Um, no, we're just good friends. So Prim, how did you end up here all alone?'' Peeta said quietly before sitting down next to Foxface and placing an arm around her shoulders as she shivered due to the cold weather we had been having lately.

''It's kind of a long story, so I will shorten it. I have been with the Careers since the beginning. They were all lovely, well, that's what I thought. Apart from Glimmer, she hated me. She always found ways to make me hurt or sad. I found out that it was because she wanted Cato. Anyways, after a few days of her torturing me, she formed a plan with Marvel; he was her fellow district partner. Glimmer and Marvel had arranged for me to be ...'' I sniffle a little, remembering the night my innocence could have been taken away from me. Peeta looks deeply into my eyes as he motions me to carry on.

''Raped. Marvel was supposed to attack me when Cato went on first watch. Before he managed to actually get anywhere with me, Glimmer came back and stopped him for a few minutes telling him Cato should be coming soon. Marvel didn't like the sound of that, and he tried harder to get the job over and done with. Just when I thought there was no hope left for me, Cato appeared. You could see the anger in his eyes as he looked at me, then Marvel and finally Glimmer'' I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I attempt to tell the rest of the story.

''What happened next scared me. I didn't know what to do, it was my entire fault. Cato was so furious; he lunged at Marvel and killed him. I had never thought anyone would die because of me, and I felt sick to the stomach as I watched Marvel's lifeless body fall to the floor. Just when I thought it was all over, he charged over to Glimmer. I knew what was coming, and I couldn't... I just couldn't watch him do it again. I knew he was going to take Glimmer's life. So that's when I decided to run. I hadn't thought about it long enough to realize the mistake I was making. Within minutes I was in the middle of the forest alone, cold and hungry. I was stupid enough to not bring any food or supplies with me. I don't know if Cato actually killed Glimmer, I kind of blacked out for a while'' Peeta got up and embraced me in a bear hug. I sunk into his chest as he tried to soothe me.

''It's all going to be ok Prim. Foxface and I are here now, and you can join our alliance if you wish'' I look up to him with teary eyes, and smile ever so slightly before peering over his shoulder to smile at Foxface. She see's my smile and replies with a smile of her own, and that makes me feel safe. I suddenly feel 10 times safer, and can't wait to find out more about the two of them and how they've been.

**Cato's POV**

I peer down at the lifeless body which lies in front of me. His young face is pale and a stream of blood trickles down his ghost white cheeks from the gushing wound in his head. I simply stare at him, I feel guilty, alone and confused. Guilt was new to me, yet I had been feeling it a lot lately. I just can't help but blame myself for the death of Clove and now this young boy, and the disappearance of Rose. I had opened up to her, I felt a connection to her like no other, and it was almost as if I was meant to be hers. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, and I'm just a confused mess without her by my side to reassure me.

I trudge around the surrounding area looking for the tribute that had killed my ally, but they were long gone. There wasn't even a trace of them here. I knew without a doubt who it was, and it made my blood boil. There was no way this person was getting away with this, not again would I let them go.

Unlike most nights, I am actually tired and am finding it hard to keep my eyes open. With the songs of birds chirping in my ear, I am suddenly put to sleep.

**Cato's Dream**

_The thunder shakes the Earth as I hold desperately onto my favourite toy. He's a simple white bear with dark black eyes. He was what I needed right now, to get me through the night. The lightening soon came and lit up the shadowy sky. My heart rate increases as I hear a bang. That's when my house begins to fill with the sounds of screaming and weapons. I try desperately to hide myself under my red blanket, but it seems not even that can block out the sounds of torture that can be heard from downstairs. I let the tears fall as I curl into a ball and cry myself to sleep. I'm not even old enough to understand what is going on, but I know it was something I wasn't going to like. Light soon filled my room, and I watch my Father rush in. He grabs my body and cradles me against his chest._

I wake with sweat dripping off my forehead. I take in a deep breath as I try and remember the nightmare which had woken me. It wasn't hard to remember since I'd had this dream many times. I had been confused about it, and being the age I was when it happened, I don't even recall most of that day. I never had the courage to go to my Father and ask him what happened that night. I knew he was hurt that day, I'm not 100% sure how, but he had many scars covering his body. I don't think I lost anyone that night, even though I'm sure many had died due to the horrendous screaming. I can't help but remember a certain scream. The scream was feminine, and no doubt about it, it was a woman's. She was in pain, and I had no way of getting to her. Even at the age I was, I felt like I needed to get to her, to make sure she was ok. Once her screaming was silenced, I felt a darkness overcome me, like I had lost something important. I use to wonder who that woman was; I even thought for a while it could have been my Mother. It was all too confusing and heartbreaking to think about, but I wanted answers.

I swiftly jump down from the tree I had managed to get up, and begin my journey to find Rose. She can't have gone far, and I assume she's found an ally, no doubt Mellark. I don't particularly mind her finding him since he did save her, but the thought still made me go cold. I just didn't want him touching her, she was mine.

''SNAP'' the sudden sound of a stick breaking alerted me that someone was near. I hide quickly behind a tree whilst looking in all directions. I grab my sword which lay on the ground and pick it up with ease. As I begin to walk away from the tree I was hiding behind, I catch a glimpse of fire bright hair. Curious as to whom this is, I jog closer to where I thought I had seen the Tribute. Sure enough, there was a female sitting by a stream with sun bright hair. It shined so brightly in the sunlight, but was nothing compared to Rose's golden locks. I can admit the girl was quite the looker, but Prim was still 10 times better. Nothing can compare to My Rose's delicate body and rosy cheeks, her plump red lips and bright eyes. Gosh I needed her with me, and I would not rest till I got my Prim back.

''I see you've found us''

* * *

**Hehe, you know I love a good cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed this update. I tried to make it a bit longer since you all deserved it! Cato's bit was a bit random, although I enjoyed writing about his nightmare/childhood memory. It will be brought up again later at some point. When I'm answering reviews they won't be that long since there is quite a lot this time:**

**aweseme: YAY. Thanks for deciding to stick with me to the end, much appreciated!**

**Roses In Thorns: I'm glad you're enjoying this. Plus, I don't know why, but I love your name ''Roses In Thorns''. (Secretly I'm jealous since mine is boring)**

**Fan of LAZ: Well now you know where Prim is. I hope you liked this.**

**The-hooded-figure2: Nope she died in the beginning, a tribute managed to kill her. Also, I understand what you mean, so I'm not like the other authors, haha. Plus, thank you, I had loads of fun on my holiday.**

**xxPaige23xx: It's nice to see you enjoy reviewing, makes me smile.**

**HellotKitty200: Peeta and Foxface is an unusual pair, but I love them together! You know where Prim is now, and yes, poor Cato.**

**RisingStar19: Woo, I love reading your reviews. Thanks for sticking to my story. I will check if yours has updated, and I will review it if it has. As you know I've been busy so I haven't had time to check yet. Yes he's having one bad day! I feel sorry for Cato, things keep on getting worse. But something good must happen... right? We will have to see...**

**Ivvthedivv: I found your name funny, because I'm so childish. But seriously, I did laugh. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Jng1: I wonder who killed him, hmmm, not going to say since it will spoil it. However, you might already guess. Thank you for sticking to the story even though I haven't updated in a while.**

**Emma Rose Dawson: Yes she's still 12. I know you make think it's weird, and it kinda is, but I don't want to change the characters too much.**

**HeyBirdy: All in one day?! Well what can I say? Thank you ever so much, means a lot to me knowing it was good enough for you to read it all.**

**ZeroKirby: I agree, Cato is just... mm. ANYWAYS. Glad to see you like the story enough to review.**

**Livea: GOSH. Look at you reviewing all those times. Hehe, thank you so much! I do hope you like the story.**

**1234: So, so, so sorry. I went away, and I really wanted to update but I couldn't. I hope you enjoy this though.**

**Miss-SteveRogers: Another person who read it all in one night. Wow, I love you right now! Thank you for reading it all, yet again, it makes me smile. I have now updated, sorry for the wait. Aw that bit '' You wright the romance scenes soooo well! It feels like I'm actually there!'' was so sweet. I'm glad my writing makes you feel that way.**


	20. Saved By His Rose

Hola amigos! (The only Spanish I know). Updating again because as usual, you're all being incredibly amazing and reviewing my story. Not long till I get to 200 reviews. I would also like to take this opportunity to tell you about 2 new stories. My friend and I decided in school to make some new stories since we were in the mood for writing. Caitlin, or as you know her **14ismyluckynumber **has started a new story featuring Clove and Gale. I suggest you all go check it out; it's called **His Raven, Her Wolf.** It is a very well written story, and the detail she has put into it is just amazing. Caitlin is a very good writer, and never seizes to amaze me with the depth of her writing. Maybe you could check out her other stories as well; she also enjoys writing One-Shots for people! So, I've spoken about Caitlin, now onto my story. I've just started a story called **Fangs. **It's quite a different story; however it is about the Hunger Games. Let's just say, this story has a little twist to it... if you like Vampires I suggest you have a look at it.

By the way, if some things dont make sense, it is because I have a feeling some words may have deleted. I don't know how, but I think they have :S I'm too tired to look through it right now, but I do apologize :/ My laptop kinda messed up.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I twist around quickly and swing my sword up high, waiting to kill the tribute that stands in front of me. My movement is too slow and I am soon pushed to the floor.

''Poor little Cato seems to be a little lost without Prim'' The male tribute chuckles as he holds a knife to my throat. Anger flashes through my eyes whilst I try desperately to kick the boy off of me.

''DONT. TOUCH. ME'' I growl as I buck my hips, thrusting the man to the floor. I watch the panic spread across his battered face. Quickly I rise to my feet and reach for my abandoned sword. I am inches away from retrieving my weapon, when an arrow suddenly sores through the air and implants deeply into my shoulder. I cry out in pain as another arrow closely follows the other and lands lower down my arm. Within seconds, the girl with fire red hair struts up to me and gives me a wink before picking up a rock and bashing the side of my head with it. That's when the world goes black.

I wake suddenly by the sound of a high pitched scream. I can't see much since my vision is still blurry from my recent blackout, but I can just make out two figures slowly approaching me.

''Wake up sleepy head, we need you awake for this'' A female voice giggles before crouching down in front of me. Only then do I realize I am on the floor, and by the feel of it, tied up against a tree.

''Who are you?'' A loud cough erupts from my throat as I wait for an answer.

''Oh sorry for not intruding myself, I am Nina, District 7's Female Tribute. The boy who attacked you earlier is my partner Tristan'' She gave a little bow before allowing a sickly grin to form across her face.

''Um, ok. Why the hell am I tied up?'' I try to wrestle my way out of the ropes which surround my arms and legs, but it's no use.

''Because we are going to kill you, but Nina here, likes to play with her victims before killing them'' The boy known as Tristan says as he comes up to Nina and hugs her from behind.

''That's right, I do enjoy a good show before ending someone's life'' She quickly chirps in. She is almost as annoying as Glimmer, sly, sickly and evil Glimmer. Taking a deep breath, I try once again to get free from the ropes which are now beginning to hurt my body.

''You won't get free lover boy. Besides, there is nobody left in these games to save you, unless little Rose came along. Then again, what could she do? Throw a poisonous plant in my face? It's a pity all she can do is heal'' Tristan says with a huge smirk on his face.

''Well, I hate to rush things, but I really should get this show on the road don't you think? District 7 tributes slaughter the unbeatable Cato from the almighty district 2. Has a nice ring to it'' She begins to twirl her red hair around her index finger before putting a thinking face on.

''I think I will start... here'' She points towards my chest. Slowly, she gets up from where she was crouched, and heads over to the pile of supplies to the left of me. I watch as she searches through a large sized bag pack with a look of concentration on her face. After a few minutes of searching, she pulls a small knife out of the bag, followed by a larger one.

''I like to start things off small, then get a little bigger. The larger ones leave a big mess'' She chuckles before strolling over towards me and sitting directly in front of my tied up body.

''Don't cry too much now, wouldn't like too many people seeing you weak would we?'' She takes the smaller knife into her right hand, and swipes it down the front of my chest allowing my t-shirt to rip into two.

''Hmm, you have quite the chest I must say'' I hear Tristan growl a little from behind, jealousy of course.

''I aim to please'' I say sarcastically. Nina raises an eyebrow before placing the smaller knife at the base of my neck and slowly dragging it down to just above my belly button. It isn't hard enough to draw blood, but it still left a red mark. Once she was happy with the first line, she began to draw another across my body but in the other direction to form an 'x' shape. This too isn't hard enough to draw blood, but I am sure she will go back over her marks.

''Ok, so I've mapped out where I am going to slice, now for the painful bit'' She places the smaller knife on the floor and goes to pick up the larger one. I close my eyes as I wait for her to drag the knife across my bare chest, yet, she never does. I quickly open my eyes and am startled by what I see. Nina is lying on the floor with an arrow through her head.

''BOOM'' A canon signals her death.

''NINA! WHO, WHO DID THIS'' Tristan screams from where he holds a dead Nina in his arms.

''I did''

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Foxface and I didn't expect to find Prim in the middle of the forest, especially not alone. She looks well, maybe a little on the thin side, but nothing like I expected. It was good to know she was ok, it made me feel a little bit relaxed.

Trudging through the forest, we begin looking for a new place to camp out. The cave Prim had found was good, but not big enough for the 3 of us.

''I find it a little strange that we haven't run into many tributes'' Prim whispered whilst fiddling with a flower she recently picked up.

''There aren't many left now'' Foxface says with a quick smile. It's nice to know we have made it this far, most people from our districts don't make it past the bloodbath.

''How many are left exactly?''

''Well, I'm not 100% sure, but there's You, Foxface, Cato, both district 7's, Glimmer, the male District 8 and me. I don't think there are any mo-'' I stop talking when I hear the sound of a high pitched giggle. Quickly, I begin to walk in the direction it came from. Foxface and Prim are right behind me as we creep closer to the tribute.

''Don't cry too much now, wouldn't like too many people seeing you weak would we?'' A red headed girl says with joy. I try to look at who she is talking to but can't see since there is a tree in the way. Suddenly I notice the knife in her hand. I watch as she drags her knife down the tribute, well I assume shes dragging it down the tribute since I can't really see what is going on.

''Can we help the person... nobody should die like that'' Prim squeaks from behind me.

''I agree but we will need a weapon'' I sigh whilst looking at Prim's panic stricken face.

''You mean a weapon like this?'' Foxface pops up from behind a tree with a bow and arrow.

''I got it from a supply pile. I assume it belongs to the two tributes that are holding Cato captive'' Prim's eyes enlarge at the sound of Cato's name.

''We need to help him, now, come on. I can use a bow and arrow, well, I sort of can'' She rushes towards Foxface and takes the bow and arrows from her hands.

''Let's go'' I say. The three of us make our way towards the clearing where the red headed girl is drawing her knife down the front of Cato's chest. Once satisfied with the first line, she draws another one in the opposite direction.

''Ok, so I've mapped out where I am going to slice, now for the painful bit'' Prim get's her arrow ready as she watches the red head grab a larger knife. Just when I think she's too late, Prim releases the arrow. It flies through the air and lands directly in the girls head.

''BOOM'' Once Prim is satisfied with the death, she runs in towards Cato who is staring at the dead girl whom is now being cradled by her partner.

''NINA! WHO, WHO DID THIS'' The brown headed boy screams.

''I did'' Prim's sudden presence startles the young boy who is on the verge of tears.

''Rose... I thought I had lost you'' Cato says with a shocked face. Prim quickly looks to him, notices he is tied up and rushes to his side.

''WATCH OUT'' I scream as the district 7 boy lunges for Prim. She manages to roll away from him, but it isn't enough. He quickly grabs her by the ankle and pulls her towards him.

''You killed her. I LOVED NINA, AND YOU KILLED HER. Do you know how much pain is flowing through my body? She was the only one I had left...'' His hold tightens on Prim's ankle as he pulls her towards him once more.

''You will pay'' I can't let Prim die, no, I won't let her die. I race to Prim, desperate to kill the boy before he causes her any harm. I watch as he raises the sword in his hand, it glints in the sunlight. My heart rate speeds up as I near them. Just as I think it's too late, I watch Cato behead the boy.

''Well Peeta, thank you for _attempting_ to save Rose, but your friend Foxy happened to untie me just in time'' Foxface appears from behind him wearing a proud smile on her adorable face.

''Uh, thanks I guess'' I say to him before directing my attention to a startled Prim.

''Oh Prim, I'm so sorry... if it wasn't for Cato, well-'' I'm cut off by the shake of Prim's head.

''Don't. I don't want to hear about what would have happened. Thank you for trying, and thank you Cato'' A blush creeps onto her face as she stares at Cato. I knew that blush to well, it's the same one I have when I stare at Foxface, love, desire, lust.

''I've missed you Rose... when you left, I- I just felt so alone. I've realized you complete me Prim, I need you. Please don't run off again, I can't live without you'' Did I hear him right? Cato the bloodthirsty career has feelings?

''I'm not leaving you any time soon, I've missed you'' Prim says with a big smile. I watch as she gets up and runs towards Cato. He welcomes her with open arms. I can't help but envy them, I wish me and Foxy were like that.

''I love you Cato''

''I love you too Rose''

* * *

**Did you expect that? Also, if you're confused, the two tributes who 'attempted' to kill Cato were the couple from District 7. They appeared in my story a few chapters ago when Glimmer and Prim were by the lake. I bet you all thought the red headed girl was Foxface, haha. Anyways, I hope you liked this update. Reviews:**

**IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt: I understand what you mean, it is kinda paedo, although, I enjoy writing it. It's different, and I like to be different. I hope you are enjoying my story.**

**MoonlightShine: Nope they aren't together, they're just very close. Like I explained in PM, don't be confused I know what is going to happen, just enjoy the story!**

**LZ Stories: As you now know, Glimmer isn't dead since Peeta said she is one of the tributes left. Thank you for your review :D**

**xxPaige23xx: Seriously love how you are always there to send in a review. I swear you've been there since the beginning. Thank you for sparing time to read my story and to review it.**

**HeyBirdy: Glad you liked the chapter ^_^**

**HM-Lover: That is a true saying, but I didn't really want their love to end, so they're reunited. Maybe she will die? Maybe she won't? We will have to see...**

**Ivvthedivv: Like I said in another review, nope they aren't together, but as you can see Peeta wishes they were.**

**Livea: I'm not sure if I am going to do a sequel, depends how well this does. Currently it's doing very well... so I might consider one. Yeah, the cameras need to back off for a while, let the lovely couple have their 'alone' time. Haha, glad you like the updates I do.**

**FirePearl97: I hope you like this update! Thank you for your review, it's much appreciated xD**

**EGilly: Aw, I'm so happy you like my story. It's good to see you reviewing again. Hope you like Prim and Cato being reunited.**


	21. Start of Something New?

**Hola! Sorry for the wait... never really got around to typing this up until now, the reason being, well, pure laziness. I'm hoping you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Hopefully you all checked out 14ismyluckynumber's new story ''His Raven, Her wolf'', Like I said last update, it is worth checking out. So, onto the story!**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

My angel saved me, my dear Rose was there for me when things had become rough. In my heart I knew now I loved her more than I had before. No longer was she the innocent girl who was so shy she could barely look at me without blushing, she was now my golden angel who fought so bravely when someone she loved was in danger. Prim had truly stolen my heart.

''I love you Cato''

''I love you too Rose'' I didn't even think about the words which tumbled from my mouth, but somehow, I was fine with that. Knowing she loved me as much as I loved her made my heart skip a beat.

''I need you by me, you're the missing piece to my heart, without you I'm nothing'' I whisper quietly into her ear, making goose bumps cover her bare arms. I hug her tightly not wanting to let her go.

''I know I'm still young, and I know I can't give you things other girls can, but honestly Cato, I too feel like I can't live without you. When you're near, my heart skips a beat and I get butterflies...but when we're apart, even if it's only for minutes, I feel a sudden loss overcome me, and it makes me feel almost incomplete. I don't know why I left you; I didn't even register what I was doing until it was too late. Leaving you could have resulted in things being a lot worse than what they already are, but luckily enough, we've both found each other once more'' She gives me a heart warming smile before rising up onto her tip-toes and placing a sweet but passionate kiss onto my slightly chapped lips. I wrap my arms around her, not willing to let her go. She places both her arms around my neck and relaxes into the kiss. We're both well aware of our company, and know not now is the time to deepen the kiss. I am the first to pull away.

''I've been dying to do that since you ran off'' I say as I stare deeply into her eyes. Slowly I caress her delicate face with my hands before giving her a quick peck on the lips and strolling towards Peeta.

''Right, so Mellark, what do you decide we do. I think we should make camp some place. We could also carry some of the supplies from that pile over there'' I point towards the small sized pile of various weapons and 2 packs which belonged to the two from district 7.

''Yeah, probably a good idea...we don't want to get into any form of trouble with mutts or things the Game makers let out at night'' He let out a loud sigh before trudging over to the pile of supplies and beginning to pick a handful of things up. Rose and Foxface follow him and they too begin to help which makes me stroll over to the pile and pick up the larger of the items.

''I'm cold, why can't we just hide in a tree'' Rose whines from the side of me. She might be getting quite annoying, but she's still unbelievably cute.

''Fine, since a certain someone is tired, I suggest we make camp here'' The three of them nod their heads before placing our newly found items into a pile. Foxface rummages through a backpack and finds a single sleeping bag, Peeta also happens to find one in the middle of the pile. Rose crawls over to the pile and picks her way through the 2nd backpack; she too finds a sleeping bag.

''Well, we've looked through the entire pile and it's come to my attention that there is only 3 sleeping bags'' Foxface says quietly before looking straight at Peeta.

''Cato and I can share. We did that with the careers. Don't worry...we don't do any funny stuff'' Prim lets out a little giggle before going back to pealing the apple in her hands.

''Um, ok, that's fine. So Foxface and I shall have one each?'' I give a little nod before rolling out one of the bigger looking sleeping bags for Prim and I.

''I don't know about you, but I'm shattered so I'm going to rest. Peeta, do you mind going on first watch?'' I glance over to him as he is in deep conversation with Foxface.

''Yeah, go rest man, I will wake you in a few hours'' Giving a quick thumbs up, I stroll towards a barely awake Prim and scoop her into my arms bridal style.

''I'm going to get some rest, do you want to come with me?'' Her bright eyes are barely visible as her eyelids continue to flicker shut. She doesn't need to give me an answer as I already know what it is. I walk over to the sleeping bag which is sheltered under a large tree and place Prim inside it. Once she is settled, I scoot in behind her and wrap my arms around her fragile sleeping body.

''Sleep well my angel'' I kiss her softly on the forehead before relaxing against her delicate body and falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Foxface's POV**

I twirl a lock of my bright red hair around my finger as I get into deep conversation with Peeta. Every time I'm around him I act like some lovey dovey thick girl. In reality I'm not like this, but he does something to me...and I'm not sure what I am supposed to do. I can't trust easily, my childhood made me what I am today, and I don't know if I will ever be able to recover from those constant years of abuse.

''I'm just going to have to say it; it's been digging at me for a while now. Foxy, I really like you, and seeing Prim with Cato it got me thinking...I wish we were like that'' I let his words sink in, and somehow they don't scare me like usual.

''Peeta, we need to talk. I've never told anyone this, but I feel like I need to tell you. I-I can't love you, I mean I shouldn't, well I can't. As a child I was abused by my Step-Father. He used to buy me clothes and games, everything I ever wanted. After a few years, he started to tell me I needed to pay him back in some way since he gave me all those things. Well, it all started there. I was abused since the age of 7 till 13 when he was killed whilst on duty working on one of the nearby fields. I've never been able to get comfortable around anyone before, I feel like they're going to hurt me like he did. It scares me Peeta, it really does, and I just want to be able to be happy around you, to be relaxed like Prim and Cato are, but I just can't. Peeta you make me feel different, I've never felt like this before, yet I can't fully confess my feelings for you since I'm afraid of being hurt. I hope you understand what I am saying. It's not that I don't like you, because honestly, I really do feel something, it's just that I need to clear my head and feel like I can fully trust you.'' I take a deep breath before returning my gaze back to Peeta's face. His expression is either sad or confused, and to be honest, I'm hoping it's the former.

''Oh Foxy, you could have told me, I wouldn't have said anything...I feel so bad knowing you'd gone through all that pain. You must realize I won't rush you into anything, and I will not hurt you, but please understand I will always be here for you. I hope at some point you feel comfortable around me, I will always be waiting for you. I know we may not make it out of here alive, and considering there is one winner, well you understand what I am saying. Hopefully we have at least a few days left together, maybe I can prove to you how much you mean to me'' Peeta grins a little before beginning to stare down at the floor.

''So I assume you've never loved before?'' He says quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear.

''Yes I did once. I was stupid to fall in love. I was around the age of 13 I guess, just after my Step-Father died. This boy...he said he would give me the world, which now that I think about it, is kind of pathetic. He was 19, I was 13, I guess you can see the difference. The only reason I thought I felt something for him is because he too abused me. Being brought up being abused makes you feel worthless, like nobody cares for you. I thought this boy loved me though, I thought he only hurt me because I did stupid things. He would tell me I was pathetic, fat and ugly and I should be lucky to have him. The thing is, I believed him. Anyways, when I turned 15, I decided it was enough. I ended it with him. Let's just say, it wasn't easy, he would come around my house for weeks at a time. However, after a while, I heard he'd found another girlfriend, and he soon left me alone. As you have probably noticed, I am 15 now, but due to be 16 in 2 weeks time. I left him a day after my 15th birthday. So it's been about a year. Have you ever loved someone?'' Peeta gets up from where he is seated and comes to sit next to me. He grabs one of my delicate hands and places it in his. It was a nice friendly gesture.

''I'm sorry to hear you've been through so much. You aren't even an adult yet, and so many people have caused you pain'' He lets out a loud sigh before continuing ''I've loved someone before, only ever one girl. Her name is Katniss, and she's Prim's older sister. Ever since I laid eyes on her I just wanted her to love me. The thing is, she always had a thing for her best friend Gale. Plus, I was always too shy to talk to her so I guess she never had the time of day to speak to me. I thought I loved her, but I was wrong. After wasting more than 10 years chasing after her, I realized on the day of the reapings, she was actually a bitch. Do you know she left Prim go into the games at the age of 12? She told me that she was trying to protect Prim by staying with their Mother even though she abandoned them when their Father died. Katniss thinks for herself, she doesn't consider the other people around her; it's always just about Katniss. I can't love someone like that, and I'm glad I've finally figured that out'' He smiles a weak smile before he notices me shivering and places an arm around my shoulders.

''Thank you for everything Peeta, you've been there for me when I really need someone to talk to. I don't know how I am so fortunate to have you, but I am. I too hope that maybe in the next couple of days I can finally trust you, I really do hope I can'' I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. The warmth of his body next to mine makes me feel at home. My eyes soon begin to flutter shut, and I fall asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

**I decided I wanted you guys to know a bit more of Foxface's background. Obviously we didn't know that much about Foxy in the Hunger games since she wasn't really mentioned a lot. I've made up things here, but I like what I've done. I hope you like it too, but feel free to add your opinions. I also wanted this chapter to just be an update on what's going on, what Foxface and Peeta really are. You all seem to think they're a couple, but now you know they aren't. Don't worry; I have other things in store, so yeah. The next chapter will be better...since this was kind of a lovey dovey update. REVIEWS:**

**RisingStar19: I too feel sorry for Peeta, everything he does just isn't good enough in Cato's eyes. Yup it's Prim's first kill, and she didn't seem to be bothered about it. I wanted it to seem like when someone she loves is in danger; she will do anything to save them, even if that means killing a tribute. Many people forgot about the district 7's, haha; I like to mix things up a bit. I personally believe it would have been boring if Cato had 'happened' to stumble upon Peeta, Foxface and Prim like that. Well, I know who's going to die and who isn't, but you and the other readers won't know till the end. You will have to wait and see :D**

**BlueGleek911: It's fine! You can skip as much as you wish since you're the reader. I'm glad you like how I set up the tables. I assumed District 12 would be all happy and well, the usual. Since the others are Careers, I just thought maybe they would all be cold and harsh to one another. Thank you for taking the time to read it all.**

**Livea: We will have to wait and see who dies won't we? xD**

**FirePearl97: Glad you're enjoying this. As I have mentioned to other people, I know who will die, but you will have to wait and see. Foxy and Peeta are starting to open up to one another more, so that could be the start of something...couldn't it? :P**

**xxPaige23xx: It was pretty intense, Plus happy to see you reviewing again.**

**LZ Stories: Glad you like my story. Thank you for the review.**

**HM-Lover: Aw, that's sweet that you were happy to see I'd mentioned you. I always reply back to my reviewer. I appreciate the effort they make to add a review. I don't even care if it's 2 words long, it still makes me smile. I like your little prediction you have going on, well, like the others, you will have to wait and see what happens. Also, I agree it was good that Prim killed Nina since it shows her compassion for Cato.**

**RoveroMars: Happy to see you're enjoying my story.**

**aweseme: I decided I didn't just want the District 2 and 12 relationship going on, so I thought I would add something else. Haha, glad you like the story.**


	22. I Love You

**Just another quick update for you lovely people, I was going to update Sunday, but I just couldn't really be bothered...And, I had revision to do for my French assessment which I did earlier today. Hopefully it went ok. So, I'm assuming you're all eager to read the story. Just a quick note, I'm getting close to the end of the arena now, I can't really drag it on for much longer since there is only Glimmer, Cato, Prim, Peeta and Foxface left. You shall have to wait to see who dies and who doesn't, who makes it out and who doesn't. I hope you will enjoy my ending though. So, I am thinking about finishing the arena either the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not 100% sure if I want to do a sequel. It all depends on what you guys would like. If you want one, then you can have one. However, sequels can't last forever, so at some point this story will end...which is sad for me because I LOVE writing it, but I will at some point run out of ideas. Feel free to PM me with ideas for the sequel though; I would love to see what my readers have in mind.**

* * *

**Prim's POV**

The past few days have been bliss. There has been no killing or injuries, just happiness and love throughout our little pack. We all knew at some point the Game Makers would force the four of us and Glimmer together. We've all spoken about this for a while now; there is only one thing that will happen. Glimmer will die. We will live, and no matter what, we will not kill one another. They will have to put Mutts onto us, or set the forest on fire, but it doesn't matter because whoever becomes Victor will not feel guilty for killing his or her friends.

''I feel at home...and It scares me how I will actually miss it here. I can't imagine not being with the 3 of you'' Foxface says whilst gazing into Peeta's eyes like she did the majority of the time.

''I agree, and I know that today or tomorrow the Game Makers WILL stop this little family thing we have going on, and they will force us towards Glimmer'' Peeta sighs deeply before joining hands with Foxface. It's strange how they are not officially a couple yet they act like they've known one another for years.

''What's even worse is the fact that 3 of us will die...'' I begin to trail off not willing to speak about that certain subject any longer.

''Let's not think about that right now, let's talk about something else'' Cato quickly says whilst slithering one of his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I love it when he does that, I feel so relaxed, plus my body fits his chest perfectly, like I was made to be there.

''We are running low on food supplies and it's not like the Game Makers will casually place some food down for us. They knew this would happen and I assume they're waiting for us to go hunting for some, or to starve to death'' Foxface, who's hair is now flowing in the wind, plays with her ginger locks which surround her delicate face. Peeta smiles before using his hand to push a strand away from her bright eyes. She mutters a quick thank you before gazing off into space.

''I noticed that earlier today. However, I'm sure there must be some animals or berries around here'' I fiddle with my hands as I look up into the sky and notice the grey clouds forming.

''Well, as you may have gathered, judging by the sky, now is not the time to hunt. I decide we take cover in a nearby cave since I'm sure this rainfall will be a far worse than it looks'' Peeta packs up his small supply bag and takes Foxface's hand as he leads the way to our back up cave. We had found this cave only 2 days ago whilst hunting for berries. I decided to call it the backup cave and told everyone we would use it in case of emergencies.

''I swear Rose, we haven't had any time alone...'' Cato nibbles at my ear lobe before placing a protective arm around my shoulders and strolling towards the cave. We manage to get there in time as the rain begins to slowly fall. It starts off as a little shower, but soon turns into a raging storm.

''Cato, I'm scared of thunder'' I crawl over to where he is laying and snuggle close against his body.

''No need to be scared when I'm here'' He plants a kiss on my forehead before resting his arm around my waist and placing his chin on the top of my head. He loves having me close, he told me it made him realize I wasn't going anywhere...I wouldn't run from him like I had before. Yes Cato is very, strange when it comes down to the things he loves, but he's very protective and has a kind heart. I could never cause him pain like I had earlier on in the games. Seeing his face light up when he saw me again for the first time since my escape, made me realize the mistake I had made leaving him.

''Primrose Everdeen, my little angel, I love you...'' Those words are slowly followed by the sound of his relaxed breathing. Only then do I know he is asleep. I listen to the steady beat of his heart and soon find it soothing me. I'm not exactly tired right now, but I'm calm. I lay wrapped in his embrace for what seems like minutes but is really hours. Time seems to fly when I'm with Cato, and sometimes that scares me. It makes me realize I could lose him forever. What If I die? I won't see his face again...I won't hear his deep chuckle. The thoughts bring salty tears to my eyes. I try to stop them from falling down my cheeks, but the battle is lost shortly after it started.

''Shhh Prim, please don't cry. I hate it when you're upset'' Cato turns me around so I am facing him, and looks deeply into my eyes. He raises his hand to my cheek and wipes away the crystal tears. His face breaks into a small grin as he sees me blushing. Even after all this time, Cato's handsome face still makes me go mad.

''Now that's my girl. How was I so lucky to get someone like you?'' I bite my lip and smile at him. Once he sees me smiling, he slowly places his lips on my jaw and leaves a trail of kisses. Once he reaches my mouth he gives me a light peck before dipping down to my neck.

''You're so beautiful'' He whispers against my skin before gently biting down on my neck. It isn't enough to draw blood, but it's enough to leave a mark which would make everyone realize I was his. He flicks his tongue over the red patch and raises his head so he is face to face with me.

''Now everyone can see how much you mean to me. In our District, when we leave our mark on another person, it shows the love we feel for them'' He gives me a cheeky smile before placing his lips against mine. It's a slow passionate kiss which leaves me begging for more. However, the sound of the anthem suddenly brings us back to reality.

''Tributes, we would like to inform you that there shall be a storm coming. There is only one safe spot to survive this storm, and that is in the Cornucopia. If you're smart enough, you will pack up your things and leave immediately. The storm WILL get worse. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be EVER in your favour'' Cato and I stare at each other, both not willing to speak. We know why this is happening, but we can't seem to say the words.

''We need to leave here. I know it will put us in danger...but it's our only option. Glimmer will be there, we already know that. But we will be waiting for her. When she comes, we can quickly kill her and let the Game makers throw whatever they want at us. By the sounds of it, it will most likely be the storm that will k...'' Peeta stops talking. We all know what he is going to say.

''Ok. So as soon as we pack up our things, we sprint to the Cornucopia, hopefully beating Glimmer. I say we don't unpack our things, just place them in a small pile, but we stand guard, waiting for the bitch's arrival'' Cato suggests. All 3 of us nod at him before packing our things up for what seems to be the 100th time.

''Prim, I will not let you die. I will put my life before yours, I don't care what my District thinks of me right now, I am no longer the blood thirsty Career everyone expected me to be. You were the light I needed to guide me to a better place. I thank you for showing me life isn't all about killing innocent children, it's about love and happiness and much more. I will always love you, forever and always Rose, forever and always'' He kisses me quickly before taking my hand and leading me outside of the cave. It seems they have let the storm die down for a bit, most likely so we can get to the Cornucopia quickly, thus resulting in a quick battle.

''If we don't make it to there...I just want you all to know, I love you all, and I've never really had friends like you, but I'm happy to have met you 3'' Foxface gives us a sweet smile before linking hands with Peeta and strolling towards the direction of the Cornucopia.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

The sudden announcement really killed our few days of heaven. Being with the 3 of them was just amazing. I'd truly fallen in love with Foxface, and I had made 2 great friends. The three of them were just amazing in their own ways. Cato...he probably wasn't my favourite since he was very protective over Prim, and sometimes all I wanted to do was give her comfort. Other than that, when it was just him and I talking, it seemed like he was one of my brothers. I felt like I could trust him, especially since Primrose trusted him. Now Prim on the other hand was just a little angel. She saw the best in everyone, she never ruled them out when they did something wrong, Prim was so determined to find that good spark inside everyone. I loved her like a sister, maybe earlier it was something more than a sister, but I think that was because I was so emotional, and she was the only person there for me. I can definitely say she is now considered to be a younger sibling and nothing more. I wish I'd known her more back in district 12, she's just so carefree and I love her for that. Foxface...Where to start with Foxy. The first time I properly laid eyes on her was the moment she stole my heart. When I found her cuddled up in that tree, I felt nothing but love for her. Once I got to know her, even though I thought it was impossible, I loved her more. She has the ability to listen to everyone and actually remember everything they've told her. She is carefree and loveable like Primrose, but also has a mysterious edge to her. I love her in every possible way, and knowing that we won't be able to make it out together kills me inside. I suppose we could figure out a way for both of us too win...but we could never get 4 out.

''Fox, I can't imagine being without you. I know you can't love me since you don't feel comfortable around boys, but please remember that I love you, and I have since the moment I saw you sleeping at the bottom of the tree'' I stroke her cheek with the back of my hand, and watch as a single tear slides down her face.

''Peeta, I'm having second thoughts now. I feel like I can trust you. It's been a few days since we first officially met, and trust me, I've never been so happy in my life. I know you won't hurt me; you couldn't even hurt a fly let alone a girl. You're so loveable; you just don't seem capable of hurting someone. I...I'' I wait for her to say the words I've been longing to hear for a while now, but they never come. I hear a distant scream and suddenly Foxface collapses in my arms.

''PEETA, LOOK OUT'' I continue to stare down at Foxy's body which lies in front of me. I can still see the faint rise of her chest and her eyes are still open and this somehow gives me hope. I'm so panic stricken by the site in front of me that I forget the warning call I heard moments ago, and I am pushed to the floor by a tribute. Not just any tribute...Glimmer.

''Hi bread boy, how have you been? I see you found love in the deep dark Arena, isn't that cute. It's a pity your love didn't blossom into much though. Gosh, the pretty ones always die young...well except for me'' She lets out a little giggle before placing a knife under my throat.

''Was nice knowing you, but I don't want to lose, so I better kill you'' She slowly starts to pull the knife along my neck but stops a quarter through. I can feel my heart beating rapidly as I watch her being tossed through the air and hitting a nearby tree. Her body falls to the floor, but she soon regains balance and launches towards her attacker. Once I see she is occupied, I rush over to Foxface and hold her in my arms.

''You can't leave me now...please. I love you, don't go now, I can't do this without you, you're all have left. My family, well I never had a proper family, I have a father, but I just don't want to go back there. Please don't go'' I sniffle back the tears which are threatening to fall, but soon enough, like always, the crystal droplets drip down my cheeks.

''Peeta, I- I love you. You've made me the happiest I've ever been, you've showed me that people can be trusted, and that there is such thing as true love. I will love you forever, forever and always'' She places her hand on my cheek, and wipes away my tears. I bend down so I am near her face, and give her a sad smile before kissing her passionately. I can feel her trying to kiss back, but she has little strength left. Her breathing becomes low, and I can barely feel her heart beat.

''My first true love, I love you Peeta'' That's when her breathing stops all together and her heart gives up its battle of trying to beat. I've lost her; I've lost the true love of my life. Yes I'd loved Katniss, but nothing like Foxy. I'd die a million times just to save her. Foxface had wriggled her way into my heart without even realizing it.

''HELP'' I hear Prim scream whilst I am silently thinking about my memories with Foxface. I kiss her cheek before gathering the strength to get up and run to Prim. Pure hatred curses through my body as I come face to face with the one and only Glimmer, Glimmer who killed Foxface, Glimmer who is right now attacking Prim. Without thinking I launch myself at her, knocking her to the ground. I pounce on top of her and reach for the knife she had recently dropped.

''You killed her. You will pay for what you did. Rot in hell'' I look deeply into her eyes which are filled with fear and drive the knife through her neck. I hear the blood curdling scream gurgle from her slit throat and smile slightly. The smile isn't because I killed her, the smile is for revenge. She was always going to pay for killing Foxface, always.

''Where is Cato?'' I say loudly before racing to Prim's side. She stares at me before flicking her gaze to the blood covered knife in my hand.

''Oh...I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just she k...killed Foxface and I couldn't contain the anger running through me. Foxy was my love, the one I actually cared so much about, and she was taken from me, in the worst way possible. I just don't know what I am going to do without her, I loved her Primrose, and I loved her so damn much! I have nothing to go back to, nobody to love, I don't even see the point in trying to make it through these games anymore. Without Foxy I'm nothing. Yes I have you, but you have Cato, and I would just be deadweight, its better if I just...d-'' I'm rudely cut off by the sound of Cato's screams.

''Prim, are you ok? Help me...I'm stuck up here in this net thing. What happened? I saw Glimmer, and I panicked and went to kill her, but she'd set a trap, and now...I heard two canons, Oh God Rose, please come back to me'' We rush to the tree where he hangs from. Prim giggles slightly due to the way he is hanging there.

''I'm ok Cato, Glimmer is dead, Peeta killed her. She didn't have time to kill me, she did however, umm, kill Foxface'' The jungle becomes silent as no words are spoken. I quickly use the knife which I killed Glimmer with to slice the net open and watch Cato fall to the floor. He growls slightly due to the awkward position he landed in. I watch as Prim races to his side and cradles him. I can't help but feel alone again. There's is no point in going through this without Foxface.

I look up into the sky and see a hovercraft pass us. I know it has come to pick up Glimmer and Foxface. My heart aches as I see Foxy's delicate body being lifted into the hovercraft. That's the last time I will see her. Never will I love again like I loved her, I will never feel what I felt for her with any other girl, and nobody can replace her.

As we all sit waiting for something, I don't know what, the rain begins to fall harder. At one point it becomes so hard that we can barely make out one another as we sit there. We have nowhere to go; we promised not to kill one another. I feel as though I have nothing left to live for. Cato and Prim, if both can make it out alive, have a world of possibilities. They could get married, even have children, it's a happy ever after ending. For me, it's just a lonely life.

''I guess it's time to sit and wait'' Prim quietly says before snuggling into Cato. That's when the first bolt of lightning strikes, hitting only a few feet away from where we are sat.

* * *

**What did you all think? This is my longest chapter I think...I thought you deserved a long one. **

**Foxface was always going to die, but I wanted her to say how she felt for Peeta. I think it makes the story a little emotional. I hope her death was ok; I didn't want it to be gory, since I felt she didn't deserve that. Please tell me what you thought. Reviews:**

**HelloKitty2000: It's ok. I understand what you mean about not reviewing because of school. Sometimes it's hard for me to update because of homework and assessments. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Plus, Cato is so oblivious on times, as long as he sees his Rose he doesn't care about what's going on, haha.**

**HeyBirdy: I enjoyed writing that chapter, so glad you enjoyed it.**

**HM-Lover: I am happy to see your feedback on my chapter. I thought Foxface wasn't really spoken about much in the books, so I decided to make her character come alive. I always thought of her as a shy girl, but that made me think, maybe she holds a secret, or an abusive past. That's what inspired me to write about her childhood. It's nice to see my writing has made you do your own story, always happy to help.**

**KohakuNushi3: Aw, I'm so glad to see you're enjoying my story. I do believe you're a new reader? If so, thank you for taking the time to review.**

**Livea: Well, I've updated, hope you enjoyed the update.**


	23. Burnt Bread

**So it's been 10 days since my last update? This is because I've been thinking long and hard about what I want to happen in the next update. I've had help from 14ismyluckynumber. I know her in real life, so we speak about our stories in school. She has given me an idea, which I plan on using, but I will also add my own bits into it. I hope you enjoy this update though, and please don't hate me for what is going to happen. This is NOT the last chapter, please understand that. There will be a part in here which you guys are going to hate, but it has to happen.**

* * *

**Prim's POV**

We all stare at the spot where the bolt of lightning had recently struck. It didn't surprise us; we had expected something along these lines to happen. The Game Makers had made it quite clear that a storm was coming, and obviously this storm wasn't going to be like a normal one.

''I suggest we go to the Cornucopia. However, with a storm normally comes rainfall, which can turn into floods. I'm assuming they will introduce a flood into the games just to make our lives a living hell. If said flood does come, we will have to climb onto the top of the Cornucopia and wish for the best'' Cato says quietly before rising from his sitting position and pulling me up with him. I look over to Peeta and give him a small smile before holding my hand out for him. His tear stained eyes meet mine as he takes my hand in his and get's up from the log he is sitting on.

''Let's get going before this storm wipes us all out in a matter of seconds'' I say quickly before turning to Cato who is already walking at a fast pace towards the Cornucopia.

''I love you Foxface'' I hear Peeta say before going off into the direction Cato just went. I can see the pain in his eyes; I can see the grief he is feeling just by the way he walks. All of his energy has gone; the life in him has basically drained away. I can't help but pity him, he's been through so much and now he's lost the girl of his dreams. The worst part is, he wasn't quick enough to save her. Peeta is now a shadow of the person he use to be. It's true the Hunger Games changes you, it truly does.

I sit awkwardly inside the Cornucopia huddled closely to Cato who is sitting by the entrance watching the storm grow. The wind has picked up within minutes, and the rain is increasing rapidly. It's not hard to tell that there will definitely be floods.

''We can make it out Prim, you and I...I want Peeta to come as well, but he won't be happy. He's lost the one person that means so much to him. Look at him and tell me hasn't changed'' My eyes move so they are directed at Peeta. He sits with his head in his hands immune to the world.

''Cato, I can't tell you he hasn't changed, because we both know he has. I wouldn't be able to cope with losing you, I would feel alone, like I was just a ghost walking this earth. There would be no meaning to my life. You're my everything now, I know I have Katniss and Mother, but come on. Katniss doesn't love me, she made that quite clear when Father died, and Mother, well, she isn't even a Mother to me. I don't want to go back to a life like that'' I sniff slightly before hiding my face in my hands. Cato wraps his arms around me and whispers that he loves me in my ear.

''Urm, not to interrupt anything...but the um, the floods have begun. If you look out to the forest, you can make out ever so slightly the puddles of water forming. This place will be flooded within 10 minutes. Do you think we should make our way onto the top of the Cornucopia?'' Peeta says awkwardly whilst staring at us. I can see the light has gone from his eyes, his cheeks are stained with tears and he's shaking.

''Thank you for telling us Peeta, and yes, I think it's time to move'' Cato kisses my forehead before moving from our current position and strolling out into the storm.

''Peeta, I just want you to know that I am here for you, please don't ever feel like you're alone'' I push myself up from the ground and give Peeta a hug. He places one arm around me and leans his head on my shoulder. I can feel the salty tears trickling down his cheeks as he sobs quietly. I rub my right hand up and down his back like I used to do with Mother when she first lost Father. We stand like this for a few minutes before Peeta pulls away.

''T-Thank you, I needed that'' He gives me a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I sigh slightly before dragging myself away from Peeta and walking out into the cold.

''Need a hand getting up Rose?'' Cato lifts me up as I scramble onto the top of the Cornucopia. I give a little wave and giggle slightly as he attempts to get up. He falls onto the floor the first couple of tries, but soon enough he successfully gets up.

''Where is Peeta?'' I whisper whilst shivering from the cold weather.

''I'm here, just trying to get up this fucking thing'' Peeta says whilst giving a sigh of frustration. Cato quickly rushes to the side of the Cornucopia and helps a struggling Peeta up.

''Thanks'' You can barely hear his words as he shuffles over to the edge and sits there staring into space.

''I think he needs some time alone'' Cato whispers in my ear before placing a single kiss on my cheek. I nod my head slightly before looking up into the sky and watching the rain clouds come in.

''The wind is picking up, and the rain is becoming heavier, we haven't got much time until the flooding takes a turn for the worse'' I take a deep breath and begin fiddling with my hair as the rain thunders down around us. It falls so fast that my vision becomes blurred like it had done before. That's when I let my tears fall. I cry for Peeta, I cry for Foxy, I cry for everything. The best bit about it? Nobody can see my tears since they're covered by the falling rain.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

The rain has been falling for a while now. The majority of the arena is covered in water, not that I can see it all, but what I can see is flooded, and the field where the Cornucopia stands isn't even visible anymore, just deadly water.

''Cato, there is Mutts in the water'' She points towards a dark shape which appears to be moving. It resembles something of a shark or maybe a deadly fish. Either way, both could kill us, and if there is more than one of them in there, well...we're dead. I'm assuming they're metal since the Capitol wouldn't place them in the water if they could be killed so easily.

''It's going to be ok. Fish can't walk, so they won't be able to get us up here'' I run my hands through her hair as she continues to stare at the fish.

''I'm going to check on Peeta'' Her voice is low as she begins to get up. I grab her arm and shake my head.

''I think maybe I should have a go at speaking to him'' Rose scrunches her face up as she thinks about it.

''Um, ok, that's probably better. A man to man conversation'' She gives me a little grin before sitting back down on the cold surface of the Cornucopia.

I make my way over to Peeta who is staring into the murky water below us.

''You know we'd die if we fell in there. It's full with Mutts and the Game Makers have made the water live by placing electrical wires in there'' I stare at him before asking how he knew all this.

''Well Cato, I've been studying the water for the last few hours, and I noticed a hovercraft coming near just over to the left. So I began to watch what they were doing, and noticed them dropping wires into the water. I also watched the Mutts appear. You probably already know that they are made from Metal. I don't know how they've done it, but these Mutts are not affected by the wires'' I stare at him in surprise; I never would have noticed the hovercraft, or the wires.

''I could easily slip into the water and join Foxy, I could finally go home. Yeah it would hurt for a while, but I'm sure in the end I will be happy. All I need to do is slip from the Cornucopia and I can be with her...do you know how tempting that is'' He goes to place his hand in the water, but I quickly prevent him from doing it by grabbing his arm.

''You're not thinking straight. You do not want this, you could go home Peeta, all 3 of us could find a way. There is probably many girls back home who would die for you, don't you dare throw your life away'' I look him in the eyes, but he refuses to meet my gaze.

''YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL. WHEN SHE DIED IT WAS LIKE MY HEART DIED WITH HER. Please...please just don't butt into my life'' He turns his head so it is looking in the opposite direction.

''Just tell Prim I love her ok, please just tell her that'' With that, he takes a deep breath and before I can do anything, plunges into the water. I'm about to jump in after him, but the sound of a Canon tells me I'm too late. I can feel a darkness come over me, I feel guilty, I feel like I just killed Peeta.

''CATO, PEETA'' I hear Prim scream. She hurries over to where I am sat and freezes.

''I-I tried to stop him, I did, I-I, he just wouldn't listen. Prim please, you know I didn't want to hurt him, he said he couldn't live without Foxy, and that if he went into the water he could join her...'' I turn to face her, but she backs away.

''You let him die, CATO, HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DIE. I HATE YOU'' I watch the tears fall from her eyes as her face turns bright red from anger. She rushes towards me and begins banging on my chest; I make no attempt to stop her.

''He, he said he loved you'' The banging stops as she looks at me with her mouth wide open. That's when she breaks down.

''Peeta was like the brother I never had, and now he's gone. I-I just don't know what to do, I'm confused. Why did you let him go?'' I'm about to give her an answer, but am rudely interrupted by a growl from behind me. I whip my head around and come face to face with...a mutt.

* * *

**So then, what did you think? Also, the title of this update is 'Burnt Bread' this symbolizes Peeta. Since we all know him as the bread boy, I thought I would name the chapter Burnt Bread after him since he dies. I think of bread as dead when it burns, so that's mostly the reason for the name. Please don't hate me for killing Peeta...it's just that it needed to happen. I couldn't have 3 winners, it would be too weird. I hope this update was ok though. I enjoyed writing it. Also, I was wondering if any of you guys listen to music when you write a story. If so, what things do you listen to? REVIEWS:**

**Livea: A sequel would be hard...and I don't really have any ideas for one. I would enjoy writing it, but it's quite hard to find ideas for this story let alone a sequel. I will have to wait and see.**

**HM-Lover: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I think Foxface's death was needed, and the fact that she confessed her love for Peeta...well that just made it become even sadder (Urh, hate the word sadder).**

**HeyBirdy: I guess it would have been pretty good if 4 of them could have gotten out. I hope you don't mind Peeta dying. I think it was more realistic him not making it out though since he loved Foxy so much.**

**FirePearl97: I hated Glimmer! I was so happy to write about her dying. I hope you enjoy this update.**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! **

**aweseme: I'm glad you like this story. I'm sorry about Foxface dying, but I just thought it was needed.**

**HelloKitty2000: I'm so happy you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, and I also think it's one of my best. I NEEDED Glimmer to die; she was such a bitch, haha.**

**KohakuNushi3: Hope you like the new update.**

**Randomer: Aw, I'm glad to see you reviewed. Thank you very much.**


	24. Love Conquers All

**Well, hi guys and girls! I'm very sorry for not updating like I said I would. Honestly it's because I couldn't be bothered. I know that's not good, and I should love writing my story, which I do, it's just, I'm not 100% sure on what I want to happen. I have ideas in my head, but you won't like them. This should be a good chapter, and it might be the last one, or it might not, depends on what I decide. I am well aware of how long ago my last update was, and I am very sorry for the huge time gap. I can understand if anyone has unfollowed the story since I deserve that. I've let you all down by not keeping my word. Anyways, no more sob story, I should just get on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

In all honesty, I thought that after Peeta had killed himself, the games would end. I thought Prim and I had captured the Capitols hearts with our love story. Clearly I was wrong. They would never let two people win, especially two people from different districts. That isn't how the Games work. I always get high hopes. My foolish thinking has left me facing a heartbreaking decision. Do I kill myself to allow Prim to go home and live the life she deserves, or do I kill Prim and live as a Victor? My Father will never approve if I give my life for a girl from one of the poor districts, but honestly, I couldn't care less because I'll be dead. I know in my heart what I have to do, and I know what I will do. Prim can't stop me, no matter how much she screams, or how much she cries. It will break my heart to see her in such an emotional state, but it's what has to happen to allow her life to go on. I could never kill her; neither could I let her die by mutts. I suppose I always knew it would come down to this.

I stare at the beast in front of me. Its eyes are light blue with dark red pupils. From its mouth hangs dagger like teeth, dripping with saliva.

''Prim, stay close and do not scream. Screaming might trigger more mutts to come'' I say calmly. Prim wraps her arms around my waist and nuzzles her face into my back. I can feel her shaking, and it saddens me. The arena is no place for a young girl.

''I thought t-that we had w-won. Maybe j-just maybe they w-would allow two winners...'' Her voice is faint, almost a whisper, but it's loud enough for only my ears to hear.

''I know, I thought that too'' I try to keep my voice as low as possible trying not to alarm the beast. However, it continues to stare at me whilst two more join its side. The other two look just as bad, sharp teeth, light blue eyes and red pupils. Prim whimpers ever so slightly which attracts the larger beast's attention. Within seconds the animal has lunged at Prim but manages to get me down instead. I feel as though I'm lying under a ton of bricks. The wind has been knocked out of me and I can feel my legs going numb. Quickly I wrestle the beast off of me and grab for my sword.

''CATO, HELP'' I snap my head around and come face to face with Prim lying underneath one of the animals. It snarls loudly before snapping at her face. She flicks her head to the side and continues to scream. Its razor sharp teeth barely miss her face.

''PRIM'' Quickly I race to her side and tackle the beast off of her. Whilst I'm lying above the animal another one comes from my left and rams its head into my side. I let out a small moan as my side cripples in pain.

''GET OFF HIM'' Prim screams. This does nothing but anger the beasts more. One manages to sink its teeth into my thigh which makes me groan loudly. Prim lets out a blood curdling scream and stands frozen next to me. I watch the blood seep through the holes in my leg. The mutt licks the blood off of its teeth before dipping its head down again. I roll to the side quickly before the animal manages to take another bite.

''There is nowhere for us to go...how...why...where'' Prim stutters, confused on what to say. She already knows the answers, but just doesn't want to say them aloud. I already know I can't beat these things with the state I'm in. Rolling over just now made me scream in pain. I grip my sword tightly before looking at Prim.

''Remember Prim, I love you. Always will. I wish our time together had been longer, I really do. You mean so much to me, and I know some day you will make 1 man very happy. Just don't forget me ok? I have to do this, it's for the best. You have a whole life ahead of you, and you deserve to win. I love you so much, please don't forget it'' I reach for Prim but am too slow. A mutt tackles her to the floor whilst another one jumps onto me. It drools all over my face and flashes a set of blood stained teeth at me.

''CATO'' Prim's words seem so far away. They're the last thing I hear before the beast lunges at my neck.

* * *

**Prim's POV**

He was gone. Just like that. A blink of the eye and you would have missed it. He gave his life up for me, ME of all people. I'm not even worth it. The brutal killer from District 2, allowed himself to die to let me be free from the Arena.

''CATO, PLEASE CATO WAKE UP'' I rush to his blood covered body. His skin is ice cold; his once bright blue eyes have lost their spark. He lays motionless, immune to the world.

''You promised. CATO YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME'' I scream. I cannot contain the anger and grief I feel. I allow myself to slump down onto the cold surface of the Cornucopia. I lay next to his lifeless body, hoping that somehow this is all a dream. Quickly I try to snuggle up to his side, wishing that this would bring him back.

''P-Please, I need you. I-I love you'' The tears only now begin to fall as I finally realise he is not coming back. My heart feels as though it has been torn in half and dragged out of my body. I desperately try to cling onto his scent as it still surrounds me.

'' Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Primose Everdeen'' I feel no joy, no relief just pure hatred for the Capitol and the Games Makers. My life may go on, but my heart never truly will. A life without Cato isn't a life at all. He taught me to love, he taught me that even in a game as horrid as the Hunger Games, there was still hope. I will cling onto those memories and cherish them for the rest of my life.

''Grab onto the ladder'' A voice shouts from above me. Squinting I raise my head and take in the sight in front of me. A hovercraft floats above me with a long ladder dangling down. There is no way I could possible leave Cato. Even though he is no longer with me, I still can't bear to leave his body down here alone. Shortly another Hovercraft will come to pick him up. They will take him to some cold room and leave him there until his body is deported back to District 2 where he will be buried. The thought makes me want to be physically sick. How has my life changed so dramatically within the space of a few minutes? I had never really thought about what would happen if Cato was taken from me, I just assumed we'd make it out together.

''Get up here now or we will come down there and get you ourselves. Don't make things hard for us little girl'' A Peacekeeper shouts down from inside the hovercraft. My tear stained cheeks begin to burn as the cold wind slaps against my face. No matter how much they threaten me, I will not leave him.

''I see how it is'' I cuddle myself up closely to Cato's body, and try to imagine us somewhere other rather than inside this arena. The last thing I think of is District 12, Katniss, Mother, Buttercup, a new house, a fresh start and Cato there beside me.

''This shouldn't hurt...much'' I feel a quick stab in my arm and then the world goes black.

* * *

**Back in The Capitol**

''Sir, riots have begun since the death of the District 2 male. It seems as though the love between the girl from 12 and the boy from 2 sparked something between the districts. They finally began to believe that no matter where about someone may come from, we're all the same. Apparently, when Primrose Everdeen cuddled up to Cato Evans and refused to leave his side even when he was long gone, upset many people, and created grief between the districts. So far the only districts not rioting are 1, 2 and 11'' A young Peacekeeper states.

''Hmm, considering that Cato boy came from 2, why are they not rioting?'' President Snow asks with curiosity. He taps his long nails against the wooden table which is positioned in front of him. With his other hand he gently picks up a glass of thick red wine and takes a long sip.

''Apparently half of the district do not believe in rioting for something as stupid as love. You must remember the people from 2 have been brought up to live without emotions. However, in the end love conquers all. It's only a matter of time before the other half of the district begins to understand what has happened in these games. What should we do Sir?'' The President scratches his white beard ever so slightly, and takes another sip from his glass.

''I believe the only thing we can do is bring the boy back'' The Peacekeeper stares at him with a look of confusion on his face.

''Is that possible?'' He says quietly.

''My dear boy, anything is possible in the Capitol. We will begin procedures to bring him to back to life immediately. If the operation goes to plan, I want him taken to District 12 straight away. The girl, Primrose will be the first to see him. I want it ALL televised. If there are any questions as to why we brought him back and not all the other dead tributes you answer with ''It was a mistake, the boy was not supposed to die, something went wrong with the Mutts, a small malfunction''. If anyone shows any sign of rioting I want those dead straight away. Hopefully the rebirth of the district 2 male will bring peace back to all districts'' With a quick flick of his hand, Snow sends the young boy jogging through the door.

* * *

**SOOO GUYS. I hope you liked that. I know it's different, and probably didn't turn out as you thought. But hey, I like a strange ending. This IS the last chapter, there won't be anymore. I know it ended on a cliff hanger and I'm sorry. Also, I just can't find time to update, I have so many things to do school wise, and writing doesn't fit into my life right now. I would answer reviews, but I'm having a lazy day... so sorry :**

**So instead of answering you all one by one like per usual, I would just like to say a HUGE thankyou to every single one of you amazing followers/reviewers. You are the people who made my story good. I love all your feedback, whether good or bad, it helps me as a writer. Now, before I end this, I shall post a list of people who have reviewed more than 3 times. You should definitely check them out. If they haven't done any stories then maybe just send them a message, or you know, something like that.**

**AMAZING PEOPLE:**

**kato everdeen**

**BroadwayMaterial17**

**14ismyluckynumber**

**the-hooded-figure2**

**jng1**

**Edgerallenpoe411**

**xxPaige23xx**

**RisingStar19**

**LZ Stories**

**Hellokitty2000**

**clato4ever7**

**aweseme**

**HeyBirdy**

**BlueGleek911**

**FirePearl97**

**Sorry if I missed anyone out. I was looking for people who had reviewed a lot. This isn't in order by the way haha. Plus, there were a load of people who were guests, and you stuck with me for ages! I would mention your names, but you haven't got accounts so I can't. You were also amazing, remember that. I hope you have enjoyed my story though as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
